


Swing

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swingers, dean x sam x castiel x gabriel, sabriel/destiel - Freeform, swinger club, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally step into the world of swinging and get their first invite to a private party. They meet a handsome couple that are more than happy to show them the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

The black ‘67 Chevy Impala purred softly as she crunched to a gentle stop outside the mansion in the heart of the suburbs. Dean turned off the ignition, pulled out the key and fidgeted with the keychain before looking over at his husband, green eyes meeting blues. 

“You ready?” Dean’s voice was soft, excitement seeping through even as he tried to hide it. 

“Hmm, I…” Castiel’s throat was dry, his palms sweaty, and suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore. “...Y-yeah.” He managed to choke out before taking a deep breath. 

“Look, we’ll just go in and take things slow,” Dean tried to reassure Castiel, reaching over to clasp his lover’s hand in his own. “If you don’t like it, we’ll leave, and I won’t do anything without your permission.” 

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel’s soft gravelly voice still showed apprehension, but his husband’s warm hand over his calmed him just a touch. 

The two men shared a quick peck on the lips before exiting the car in unison. Dean walked around and took Castiel’s hand in his own before walking them both up the long flight of concrete steps leading to the giant ornate front door. Dean rang the doorbell, butterflies in his stomach, his breathing hitching from anticipation. 

Dean had stumbled upon a swinger’s site for both straight and homosexual couples one night while browsing for porn. The concept of swinging both excited and terrified Dean as he delved deeper and deeper into the bowels of the world wide web, reading stories and lurking on forums where people shared their incredible experiences with each other and the world. 

Dean was dumbfounded and aroused as hell as he read story after story of husbands and wives and partners and significant others sharing the most precious thing in their lives, each other. The idea occupied his thoughts day and night as he imagined himself being intimately involved with another as Castiel watched, or Castiel being used and pleasured while he watched. The idea of him sharing his husband with a stranger caused him to pleasure himself in the shower almost every morning, where he hid this deep, dark, dirty desire from his angelically innocent partner. 

When Dean finally worked up the courage to finally come clean with his lover and partner in crime, Castiel was hurt despite Dean’s repeated reassurance that it was purely physical, and that Dean could love no-one else other than Castiel. But the hurt was not enough to turn him away from this seed that Dean had planted in his head, which threatened to bloom until finally Castiel couldn’t ignore the call of his curiosity anymore. He waited until Dean was asleep one night, and went online to discover for himself what had pulled Dean in. 

What Castiel saw was both terrifying and exhilarating. The thought of watching Dean with someone else caused pangs of jealousy, but also arousal, the mixed emotions confused the blue eyed man so much that he refused to speak to his husband about it for months after. 

It was almost a year after Dean’s confession, and a night filled with copious amounts of hard liquor, before Castiel was finally able to open up to Dean. He wanted to try this whole swinging, finger quote, thing. He warned Dean that he was still unsure, and that his jealousy might prevent them from turning this fantasy into reality. 

Dean just grabbed Castiel and kissed him hard, his heart pounding just at the thought of the POSSIBILITY of being able to explore this with Castiel. It wasn’t the fact that he could screw around with strangers that made this so appealing, but rather the fact that this was just one more thing he could share with Castiel, the love of his life, that made this whole thing so much sweeter, so much hotter. 

It wasn’t hard getting the website Dean originally creeped on to accept them as a couple, after all between his toothy smile and Castiel’s angelic blue eyes there was no denying they were one of the more attractive couples applying. They took turns chatting with other couples online, getting naughty with complete strangers that left them both panting with need and jumping each other almost nightly. Always they played out this fantasy that someone else was watching, waiting to join in at any moment. 

The invite came a couple of months later, after Dean and Castiel, under the username of Destiel, had become somewhat famous among the other couples. It was a private party, invite only, open only to bisexual and homosexual couples. There would be women and men there that would not hesitate to take what they want, go after whoever tickled their fancy, men or women. 

Dean brought Castiel’s fingers to his lips once more as the door swung open, a petite busty Asian beauty checked them both out openly before clucking approvingly.

“Invitation?”

“Oh, right,” Dean replied nervously, handing over the printed email to the woman. 

She looked at it closely, her eyebrow shooting past her hairline as she read the username on the invite. 

“THE Destiel?” 

“Uh, yes,” Dean smiled shyly as he replied and looked over at Castiel. The shorter man was beet red and scrutinizing the tips of his shoes. 

“Pleasure. Please follow me this way,” the Asian beauty purred softly. She turned and did not check to make sure Dean and Castiel were following, nor did she watch to make sure they closed the door, knowing that they would. 

The lobby of the mansion was magnificent, the giant space was lit by an elaborate giant chandelier. Twin stairs spiraled up either side of the large space to connect at the landing on the second floor, the railings extending on either side into hidden hallways that led to God knows where. 

Dean swallowed nervously as he followed the woman, Castiel’s hand clasped tightly in his. They walked up the stairs to the left, then was led further down the left hallway. There were rooms on either side, some doors were open, and others closed with a Do Not Disturb sign hanging on the door knob. Once in a while one could hear the gasps of pleasure or moans of sweet torture muffled through those doors. 

Castiel could feel his face burning everytime he caught the sound of a gasp floating through the closed doors. The blood rushed through his ears, his heart pounding so loudly he swear the world could hear it.

After what felt like an eternity the duo was brought into a large room that was set up more like the VIP room of a dance club. Booths were set up around the edges of the room, the seats covered in rich red leather. There was a small bar at the very back, next to that a DJ was set up, a slow, soothing House beat drifting from his speakers. 

There were other couples in the room, some straight, some obviously with partners of the same sex. The atmosphere was relaxed, but there was also a vibe that screamed raw sexuality as people openly eye fucked each other from across the room, sipping on their drinks or swaying slowly to the music. 

Dean realized that they were also the most overdressed couple there, noting the scantily clad bodies around the room. Almost everyone was either in clothing that left little to the imagination or out right kink wear. Latex and chains and chokers and kitty cat ears littered the dance floor, as well as skin tight t-shirts and booty shorts. 

Castiel was completely frozen as he openly gawked at the scene before him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing as couples mingled and a woman hanging off the arm of a man leaning over to kiss someone that was obviously not her husband. His grip tightened around Dean’s hand as his heart pounded erratically in his ribcage, threatening to burst through the flesh prison at any moment. Castiel’s mouth was dry, his gut twisting in nervousness, but his pupils were dilating slowly, a sure sign that he was also getting more aroused by the second. 

The Asian woman lead them to the bar and handed them each a shot, then picked up her own and lifted it for a toast.  
“To our newest members,” she smiled and waited for Dean and Castiel to drink their shot before tipping down her own. “Have fun, go mingle, and don’t get into TOO much trouble now,” she said with a wink before sauntering away, her six inch stilettos clicking softly. 

“Oh..wow,” Dean whispered as he looked around the room, his eyes unable to settle on one person or even one couple. There was just so much to take in, and so much to process. 

Castiel walked up to the bar and bought them each one more drink, feeling that some liquid courage would help soothe his nerves. He handed Dean his whiskey before draining his own, his nose wrinkling slightly as the burn crawled down his throat. Everywhere he looked there were bare limbs, pale smooth flesh. People kissing, making out, some with their partners, some with multiple partners. There was just so much to take in that neither Dean nor Castiel noticed when another couple took note of them, gave them the once over, and headed their way. 

“Enjoying the view?” The shorter of new couple cut through Dean and Castiel’s one sided staring contest with the rest of the room. “I’m Gabriel. And gigantor here is my husband, Sam.”

Dean jumped and spun around at Gabriel’s voice and turned to stare into the most beautiful amber eyes he’d ever seen. Standing next to him Castiel drew a sharp breath as he stared into the firm chest of a man whose eyes he couldn’t see until he looked way up. 

“Uh, h-hi,” Dean recovered first and managed to stammer, a shy smile pulling at his lips. “I’m Dean, this is Castiel, my husband.” 

“Dean...Castiel....are you the infamous Destiel?” Sam smiled, deep dimples appeared on his slender, handsome face. 

“Jesus, does everyone know our handle?” Dean replied in surprise.

“You guys were the most anticipated newbies of the year it seems,” Gabriel laughed, the sound infectious. “Especially after that little cam show you put on last month, had us old farts all hot and bothered.”

“B-but we wore masks!” Castiel blurted out, his cheeks burning once more as he remembered the one time he let Dean convince him to get on webcam with him, and the things they did hidden behind their anonymity. 

“Oh we know, but still it’s not hard to put two and two together,” Gabriel smiled slyly. “Not to mention, there’s no mistaking those blue eyes of yours, even more gorgeous in person.”

Castiel blushed furiously even as his stomach twisted with...arousal? He enjoyed Gabriel’s open flirtation, enjoyed even more Sam’s eyes as he practically stripped him with his deep grey eyes. Dean’s eyes were also busy as his emerald orbs drank in all that was Gabriel, the man’s slender frame, his easy smirk and those plump lips, just waiting to be claimed. 

“Let’s just cut to the chase guys,” Sam’s tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip. “Want to go down the hall for a bit of...well you know.” He waggled his eyebrows, the look comical yet incredibly sexy at the same time. 

Dean couldn’t believe their luck, their first time and already this handsome couple was trying to pick them up. He looked over at Castiel, a small trace of fear in his eyes. Castiel looked torn for a moment, the fear apparent in his dilated eyes, his lips parted slightly as he considered Sam’s words. All three men held their breaths as they realized the decision rested with Castiel, Sam, not a man of many words but definitely a man of action, stepped in and leaned down to brush his moist lips against Castiel’s slightly chapped petals. 

The kiss broke the dam of caution, and Castiel’s curiosity and arousal took over as he leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against Sam’s, giving both the couple and Dean his unspoken approval. 

Gabriel’s wide smile became wider as he lead his husband down the hall, looking over his shoulder to make sure the newbies were following. They walked by a few rooms before finding one that was unoccupied. The four men piled in one after the other, Sam and Gabriel walked straight towards the large king sized bed situated in the middle of the room, their hands all over each other, their lips locked together as their tongues thoroughly rediscovered each other’s mouths. 

Dean and Castiel could only look in awe as they took in the room. The bed was right in the middle, with access from all four sides. There was a table against the far wall, an assortment of lubricants, lotions, condoms, wet wipes and towels piled neatly on top. The lighting was dark, almost too dark to see much of anything except for a dim reflection of naked skin as Gabriel pulled the muscle shirt over Sam’s head, revealing rippling muscle covered by tanned skin. 

Sam moaned as Gabriel latched onto a nipple, his breath coming in shallower and and more laboured as Gabriel worked his tongue and lips and teeth around the sensitive nub of flesh. Sam threw his head back and opened his eyes to look at Dean and Castiel, a slow grin appearing on his blissful face even as he licked his tongue across his lips. 

Dean was once again the first to recover, he reached for Castiel, wanting to relax his lover with soft kisses all over his jaw and neck and lips. Castiel could feel the tension flow away from him as his lover’s soft lips peppered his heated skin with wet little kisses. The blue-eyed man couldn’t take his eyes off Sam even as Dean started to suckle on his neck, his lips traveling lower to latch on to his exposed collarbone. It was a spot of weakness, and for a moment Castiel closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in a slight frown as he moaned out loud, the sound echoing in the small room.

“God, come here you two,” Gabriel looked up from Sam’s chest and beckoned the two by the door to come onto the bed. When Dean and Castiel stood rooted to their spot the man with the golden eyes pouted, and together with his incredibly tall husband they walked over to pull the newbies to bed with them.

Gabriel grabbed Dean as Sam reached for Castiel, breaking the two lovebirds apart. They did not fight, and simply allowed themselves to be pulled into the strangers that were about to become something so much more familiar. Dean cast Castiel a look, and was relieved when Castiel’s lust filled eyes looked back at him as he mouthed “it’s okay, I’m okay” at his lover. 

Sam reached up to stroke Castiel’s chin gently, enjoying the friction of stubble as Castiel leaned into his touch. The tall man leaned down and captured Castiel’s lips with his own, this time Castiel kissed back hungrily, his tongue already probing at Sam’s lips, causing the taller man to smile. Sam wrapped his long arms around Castiel’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tangled with Castiel’s as he went in to get a taste of the stranger in his embrace. Castiel was lost in the heat and taste of the kiss, and became completely unaware as his husband watched him with big liquid green eyes, filled with lust and awe.

Dean could not believe the range of emotions flowing through him as he watched Sam attack Castiel’s mouth, almost inhaling the smaller man as he gathered Castiel into his arms. Castiel looked so small and fragile wrapped in this giant of a man, and he looked so blissful as he let Sam in, his walls of nervousness crumbling with each hitched breath. 

Gabriel watched Dean watch their husbands get it on not three feet away from them, and chuckled before turning Dean’s face back towards him with a soft finger on Dean’s jaw. “Like to watch do we? Normally I don’t mind watching Sammy either, but right now I’ve got something else to pay attention to.”

Dean swallowed as Gabriel’s lips met his, undemanding and soft. Dean shivered, his arms snaking around Gabriel’s narrow yet firm shoulders. This feeling of kissing a man other than his husband, this act of taboo, of something so dirty and sinful, it turned Dean on. He looked over and caught Castiel’s piercing blue eyes watching him, watching his hips grinding against Gabriel, his lips pressing against the stranger, and the look in Castiel’s eyes almost pushed Dean over the edge. 

Gabriel moaned softly, the sound causing Sam to look over his shoulder and smirk at his husband. Gabriel was always so vocal, sometimes it scared away the newbies, but Dean didn’t seem to care, in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself even more, his fingers roaming down Gabriel’s back to snake up his thin shirt. The brief moment of distraction was all Castiel needed as he properly crawled into Sam’s lap, his thighs straddling the taller man’s hips, causing their rapidly hardening cocks to rub together deliciously. 

Sam hissed and ripped his eyes away from Gabriel and Dean to focus back on the man with the eyes of an angel straddling his lap. His large hands gripped Castiel’s hips as he massaged his firm jean-clad thighs and ass. Castiel ground his hips sensually into Sam, his arms wrapping around Sam’s neck as he pulled him in for another kiss. His lips travelled from Sam’s lips down along his jaw, then lower until he latched on to the soft skin of Sam’s neck. Castiel sucked and nipped, a tiny bruise mark appearing on the tender flesh. 

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Castiel, his sweet, gentle, quiet and soft spoken Castiel, attack the giant of a man trapped under him. It was like Castiel was a whole new person, pushy and demanding, and a total turn on. Dean could feel Gabriel’s hot breath on his skin, and growled low in the back of his throat as he took control of the smaller man, flipping him onto his back on the bed inches away from the couple next to them. 

Gabriel squealed as he felt himself lifted and thrown back into the firm mattress, he could feel the heat radiating from his left and watched Castiel attack his husband with lips and fingers. Sam was usually the dominant one in their relationship, but once in a while, when the right guy came along, Sam liked giving up control and be used and pleasured. Looked like Castiel was that right man. Gabriel gasped, his train of thought disrupted when Dean loomed over him, his lips sucking on the sensitive spot above his collarbone as his hands travelled up and under Gabriel’s shirt once more. 

But Gabriel wasn’t in the docile mood tonight either, with a low growl he pushed himself off the bed and flipped Dean under him, a devilish smirk on his lips as he began to undo Dean’s button and zipper. Dean just laid there, his eyes meeting with Castiel’s for a brief moment before Sam gripped Castiel tightly and stood up.

Sam grinned down at Castiel, enjoying the look of blissful shock on his face as he leaned down to nuzzle his neck. They walked until Castiel’s back hit the wall gently, the added pressure giving Sam the leverage he needed to start grinding against the stranger in his arms.

“Take off your shirt,” Sam whispered against Castiel’s ear, his lips and teeth tugging and nipping the gender lobe. 

Castiel moaned and leaned back, his fingers shaking as he worked frantically at his buttons. If felt strange to be held up this entire time, his body defying gravity, completely at the mercy of his new friend. He enjoyed this powerless feeling, he also enjoyed being physically possessed so completely. With a growl he pulled the half unbuttoned shirt over his head, wanting desperately to feel his naked skin against Sam’s. 

Sam groaned as he watched Castiel undress, his arms starting to burn slightly as he held onto the man firmly. He pushed his hips forward, his thighs catching Castiel’s weight and holding him there, freeing up his arms. With the shirt gone Sam was able to drink in Castiel’s soft pale skin and watch the taut muscle ripped as Castiel’s arms snaked around his shoulders once more. 

They kissed again, tongues fighting for dominance, lips bruising, fingernails digging. 

“You...you taste amazing,” Castiel gasped between kisses. 

“You’re not so b-bad yourself,” Sam’s breath hitched as Castiel’s grip tightened around his neck, pulling himself higher to grind his groin against Sam’s. 

The taller man gently let Castiel down, his hands already working at the button and zipper of the blue-eyed man’s jeans. He wanted to see all of Castiel, wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him. With feline grace Sam dropped to his knees and pulled Castiel’s jeans and boxers down with him. He smacked his lips as he drank in all that Castiel, and looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took the other man’s cock between his lips. 

Dean propped himself onto his elbows to look up at Gabriel, his glazed eyes watching the man’s nimble fingers make easy work of his pants. He lifted his hips when Gabriel pulled on the waistband of his pants and was only too eager to wiggle out of the confines of his clothes. 

Gabriel knelt down between Dean’s spread knees, his eyes holding onto Dean’s as he wrapped long fingers around the base of the green-eyed man’s hard, thick cock. 

“Hmmm hello, little Dean.” 

“Jesus…” Dean groaned breathlessly as Gabriel’s fingers clenched tightly around his arousal. He could feel pre-cum already leaking from the tip of his cock, slicking Gabriel’s fingers as the man worked him slowly. 

Gabriel grinned and turned around, enjoying the sight of Sam kneeling in front of Castiel, his head bobbing, the look of pure bliss on Castiel’s face more than conveyed just what Sam was doing. Dean followed Gabriel’s gaze and felt his stomach tighten. A fresh wave of jealousy and arousal hit him in the pit of his stomach, making him groan and growl at the same time. 

“F-Fuck that’s hot…” Dean murmured to no one in particular, just watching his husband as his hands gripped Sam’s long brown locks, his knuckles turning white as he held on desperately. Dean recognized that look on Castiel’s face, knew the telltale signs of Castiel’s imminent release. But Castiel did not tip over, instead he moaned in frustration when Sam pulled away and stood up once more, his large frame blocking Castiel from sight. 

“Hmm Sammy’s good with his mouth,” Gabriel cooed. “But I bet I’m better…” 

Dean ripped his gaze away from the duo standing by the door just as Gabriel’s lips touched the tip of his erection. Gabriel looked up and locked eyes with him, amber holding onto emerald as he slowly took Dean into his mouth. Inch by agonizing inch, until Dean was buried balls deep and a quivering mess. 

“S-son of a bitch…” Dean threw his head back, his hips jerking up slightly as his entire existence shrunk down to the hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Suddenly thoughts of Castiel and Sam were far away, only the need to thrust up into Gabriel’s waiting mouth and throat occupied his being. 

Gabriel grinned around a mouthful of cock, his fingers still gripping the base of Dean’s cock, and started moving his lips up and down. He dragged his tongue over the bulging vein on the underside of Dean’s shaft, enjoying the lewd noises this elicited from the man. Gabriel moaned, the sound sending vibrations down Dean’s cock, he wanted this man inside him so badly, wanted to feel his muscles tense and ripple under his fingers as Gabriel’s body sucked him in. 

Castiel whimpered as Sam drew away from him, his cock twitching with need. He was so close when Sam stopped that the denial was physically painful. Sam looked down at Castiel’s flushed face and smirked at the look of absolute frustration and arousal; he liked his men frustrated and wanting, it made the ride just that much more fun. 

Sam grabbed Castiel’s hands and put them on the front of his pants, letting Castiel feel the bulge between his legs before moving his fingers up to the button. “Go on, aren’t you the least bit curious?” 

Castiel glared at Sam with lust filled eyes and started ripping at the button and zipper, yanking the offending material from Sam’s hips. The taller man wasn’t wearing any underwear, the notion made Castiel groan. Sam kicked off his pants, then bent over to rid Castiel of his pants, underwear, socks and shoes. Effortlessly the taller man picked up Castiel once more, this time their naked cocks rubbing deliciously against each other as Sam walked them back to the bed to join their husbands. 

Dean barely noticed when Sam laid Castiel down next to him, barely noticed Castiel’s big blue eyes watching him as he gasped and moaned, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he thrust his hips up and his cock pushing deeper and deeper down Gabriel’s throat. 

Gabriel tightened his fingers around the base of Dean’s cock, his other hand massaging Dean’s balls firmly as his lips pressed airtight around Dean’s shaft, his tongue lapping. He wanted to taste the man beneath him so badly as he stroked and pumped, his hands covered in saliva. He could feel Dean’s legs tense up, his thighs bunching up, his fingers gripping fistfuls of Gabriel’s hair. 

Sam and Castiel had stopped their own actions, and were both watching intently as Gabriel worked Dean into a frenzy. Castiel saw the glint in Dean’s emerald greens before he threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut as his body began to tremble. His hips thrust up once more, so forceful he came off the bed and caused Gabriel to wince. 

The cry of Dean’s orgasmic bliss could be heard through the closed door as he bucked wildly, his release hitting him hard and fast. His eyes were screwed shut as he rode out his orgasm, barely aware of Gabriel’s wet mouth still sucking and milking him, taking in every last drop as Dean’s movements slowed until he was a gasping, limp pile on the bed. 

Castiel licked his lips as he watched his husband’s flushed face, the freckles on his cheeks darkened by arousal and pleasure. He leaned in and kissed Dean on the nose, then moved his lips lower to capture Dean’s lips. He could feel Sam’s lips on his back, working his way up his spine, the wet little trail of kisses making him shiver. 

Gabriel pulled back when he was satisfied with his cleaning job, his eyes caught his husband’s and they winked at each other. He turned his attention back to Dean and kissed the trembling man’s thighs before pushing himself to his feet and walking over to the supply table. Gabriel selected a couple bottles of lube and grabbed a handful of condoms and two towels before making his way back to the bed. 

“We’re going to have a good night boys.”


	2. The Greeting

Gabriel got busy spreading the towels down on the bed as he watched Sam, Castiel and Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean was still sprawled out on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge from the knees down, Castiel had crawled up on top of his husband and was busy raining kisses down Dean’s neck. Sam draped himself on Castiel’s back, his lips tracing the smaller man’s neck and shoulders as he wrapped one arm around Castiel’s hip, his fingers reaching for his erection. 

Castiel couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward and into Sam’s fingers, seeking the release he was so rudely denied moments ago. His fingers found their way to Dean’s shirt, unbuttoning as quickly as his shaking limbs allowed, his lips searching and finding Dean’s. Sam’s lips were distracting, his teeth nibbling soft heated flesh, but his hand was driving Castiel crazy, his thumb dragging along the sensitive ridge and over Castiel’s dripping slit with each lazy pump. 

“J-Jesus Sam…” Castiel gasped against Dean’s lips before pulling away and standing up on his knees, his arm reaching up to wrap around Sam’s neck, his head cranking sharply to take the taller man’s lips between his own. Dean watched from beneath his lover, his hands snaking up to run along Castiel’s naked thighs and stomach. With the post orgasmic fog finally lifting, Dean lifted a hand to also touch Castiel’s impossibly hard cock, his fingers overlapping Sam’s. The two stroked and pumped in unison, the added grip making Castiel keen with need. 

Dean looked around until he spotted Gabriel to the side. The man had stripped himself of clothes, his glorious nakedness made Dean swallow. He beckoned Gabriel over, his free hand reaching for Gabriel’s deliciously hard cock. Gabriel sank to his haunches, his knees resting on either side of Dean’s head as he allowed Dean to stroke and pleasure him. 

Sam watched Gabriel through half lidded eyes, Castiel still attached to his jaw with lips and teeth. He noted the familiar lip bite as Gabriel rocked back and forth, his hips jerking as his cock slid between Dean’s fingers. Sam could tell Gabriel wanted more, and was soon rewarded with the sight of his husband taking hold of Dean’s jaw in both hands, guiding the man’s head backwards until Dean’s lips hovered just below Gabriel’s erection. 

Dean swallowed, his Adam’s apple shifting, before sticking his tongue out to drag along Gabriel’s shaft. Gabriel hissed and tilted Dean’s chin even higher, pushing his head into the mattress and giving Gabriel better access to his hot, waiting mouth. Carefully, with amber eyes glued to Dean’s face, Gabriel guided his cock to Dean’s lips, smearing the pre-cum along those kiss bruised petals before pushing the head into Dean’s mouth. Dean relaxed his jaw and shifted his body further upwards, the movement causing Gabriel to slide further into Dean’s wet heat. 

Gabriel gasped and fell over, his arms flying out on either side of Dean’s body to hold himself up. His hips started moving slowly, enjoying the velvet heat wrapped around his cock. Dean finally let go of Castiel’s cock and Sam’s fingers, reaching both hands up to grip Gabriel’s hips as he started to bob his head up and down, his throat relaxing to take Gabriel as far as he could. 

Castiel groaned when Dean’s warm hand pulled away, leaving him exposed to the cool air. Sam was still stroking him slowly, the pace extremely lazy and lacking in urgency; it was driving Castiel up the proverbial wall and he needed the release desperately. Sam brought two fingers up to Castiel’s lips, the digits pushing their way into his mouth to be coated in saliva. Without asking Castiel knew exactly what was coming, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as Sam reached between his cheeks to massage his puckered entrance. 

The room was silent save for the sound of slurping, kissing, gasping and moaning. The atmosphere buzzed with electrifying sexual energy as the four bodies took and gave each other the very thing they themselves needed. Sam pushed Castiel forward, giving himself better access as he reached for a bottle of lube that Gabriel had so thoughtfully brought over to the bed. Castiel found himself inches away from Gabriel’s face, his brows knitted together, his lips slightly parted as he thoroughly enjoyed Dean’s ministrations. 

Without thinking Castiel brushed his lips against Gabriel’s and watched amber eyes come in focus. Gabriel shifted forward, his hip thrusting down just a little harder as he took Castiel’s lips between his in a heated kiss. Castiel moaned softly, parting his lips to allow Gabriel’s tongue unrestricted access, the moan turned into a sharp cry when Sam’s finger, covered in cool lube, brushed against Castiel’s opening before slowly pushing in. 

Sam closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths as he tried not to focus on the tight ring of muscle around his finger. His cock twitched with anticipation as he inserted a second finger into the firm body bent over before him. Castiel gasped into Gabriel’s mouth, he was determined to continue the kiss, but Sam’s monstrous fingers were doing delicious things to his insides that made it hard to focus. Gabriel grinned and watched the play of emotions across Castiel’s flushed face. 

Dean couldn’t see, but he could hear the sounds Castiel was making, that added with his husband’s thighs straddling him and his hands digging into his hips, Dean began to feel arousal awaken in him once more. He began sucking and licking harder, his head bobbing up to bottom out against Gabriel each time. Gabriel’s hips moved in time with Dean until he was moving too fast for Dean to keep pace. 

“I...O-oh God…” Gabriel hissed as he felt his body tense up, with a loud groan he pulled himself completely out of Dean’s mouth, the tip of his cock connected to Dean’s lips with a string of saliva. “You almost made m-me come…”

“Well, wasn’t that the whole idea?” Dean replied innocently, though the look on his face was anything but. Dean gave Castiel one last long look, watched as Sam let go of his cock to massage his ass and hips, urging him to relax as much as possible. He would feel jealous right now, save for the look of absolute bliss on his husband’s face, so completely lost as he surrendered himself to pleasure. Dean wiggled out from under Castiel, with a growl he turned and pushed Gabriel down into the middle of the bed, his knees wedged between Gabriel’s spread thighs, pushing them wider. 

“You give amazing head,” Dean said playfully, his lips grazing against Gabriel’s ear. 

“Y-You’re not so bad yourself, green eyes,” Gabriel moaned as he turned to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. 

“Green eyes? Don’t you remember my name?” Dean’s hands travelled along Gabriel’s sides and hips, his own body laying down until he was pressed firmly against the smaller man’s bare chest. 

“Would it turn you on if I said no?” Gabriel whimpered as Dean’s fingers danced along his hip, his touch so light it was like a whisper upon the skin. 

“Hmmm a nameless fuck? I can dig that,” Dean smirked as he reached both hands under Gabriel’s ass, one hand gripping the firm lobe of flesh while the other slipped further to rub gently against the ring of tight muscle. 

Gabriel moaned loudly, his feet drawn back under his knees as he pushed up against Dean while searching for a firmer tough. “F-Fuck...need you, in me....”

“Not yet,” Dean bit into Gabriel’s shoulder, his tongue flicking against the teeth marks as he pulled back, only to sink his teeth back in once more. 

Gabriel cried out in pain, his body tensing under Dean as the pleasure only intensified where Dean’s fingers continued to massage him. The shorter man reached blindly until his fingers landed on the cool bottle of lube. Hastily he popped the lid and handed it to Dean, who smeared an ample amount on his fingers before going back to claiming Gabriel’s body. 

Dean pushed one, then two fingers into Gabriel, the penetration rough but not cruel. Gabriel gripped Dean’s shoulder and arm tightly, his nails digging into Dean’s tender flesh, however neither men noticed, so focused were they on each other. Dean pushed his fingers in slowly, then stayed still for a moment for Gabriel to adjust. When the frown of pain disappeared from the smaller man’s face Dean began moving his fingers back and forth, in and out of Gabriel’s pliant body, coating his insides with lube and stretching him for something much bigger. 

Sam watched Dean work his fingers into Gabriel even as he slipped a third finger into Castiel. He could feel Castiel’s body tense up, his muscles clenching, rejecting the third intrusion. Sam leaned over Castiel’s shoulders and planted soft kisses along the man’s shoulders and the back of his neck, trying to ease some of the tension out of him. Castiel’s legs shook as he tried to hold himself up, Sam’s thick fingers caused his limbs to tremble and threaten to give out from under him. 

“God you’re so tight,” Sam whispered.

“Y-Your fingers are just too thick,” Castiel managed a reply between gasps and moans. The initial shock and pain of the penetration was long gone, and Castiel was utterly enjoying the feeling of being filled so completely, and that was just with Sam’s fingers. “Please...Sam…” 

“Please what?” Sam asked as he slowed down the movement of his fingers until they simply rested within Castiel, unmoving.

“N-Need you...inside me,” Castiel murmured, his face burning.

“I can’t hear you,” Sam said teasingly as he pushed his fingers in just a bit, enjoying the hiss from the smaller man as the pads of his fingers brushed against Castiel’s prostate. 

“I…” Castiel tried to speak around the blinding pleasure shooting up his body as Sam’s fingers pressed firmly against that sweet spot within him. “Just fucking fuck me already.” 

His voice rang loudly in the room, causing both Dean and Gabriel to look up and chuckle. Castiel’s face was beet red as he fell face first into the mattress, his arms shaking under him, his lips parted as he panted. Sam locked eyes with Gabriel for a moment, then broke eye contact as he pulled his fingers out of Castiel and reached for a foiled packet. 

Castiel whimpered loudly at the loss of contact, his body suddenly feeling empty and cold. He heard the rip of the packet, and could only wiggle his hips at Sam, silently begging him to take him. Then something warm and hard pressed against Castiel’s opening, blue eyes bulging as his body tensed up once more, unsure suddenly about the size of the organ attempting to gain access to his body. Sam applied pressure while running his hands along Castiel’s hips and thighs, his voice soft as he whispered sweet nothings against Castiel’s back.

There was resistance at first, then Castiel suddenly relaxed, and Sam slipped into him with surprising ease. Both men gasped as Sam’s cock filled Castiel to the brim, while Castiel’s tight heat took Sam’s breath away. 

Dean dragged Gabriel’s gaze back on him as he pushed his fingers into Gabriel once more, resuming their earlier activities. “Is that what you want Gabe?” Gabriel shivered at the casual use of his nickname, enjoying the way it rolled off this stranger’s tongue. “Do you want to be filled?”

“Oh God yes,” Gabriel replied breathlessly. “Please Dean…” 

The noises coming from Castiel was making Dean light headed, at last he couldn’t take teasing Gabriel anymore. Dean pushed himself up and grabbed a condom, ripping the package open with shaky fingers and rolling the thin latex onto his aching erection. He slathered some more lube on his cock, making sure he was nice and slick before wedging his cock between Gabriel’s spread legs.

Gabriel shifted down as he spread his legs impossibly wide for Dean, his body begging as he watched his husband and Castiel greedily. “Jesus Dean, just...put your dick in me already.”

“As you wish,” Dean smirked as he gripped Gabriel’s thighs tightly, pulling the smaller body toward him as he pushed his hips forward. Dean felt Gabriel’s body open up to him, his head buried inside Gabriel’s heat. He noted the flash of pain on Gabriel’s face and forced himself to hold still, giving the man ample time to adjust to the penetration and his size. 

Gabriel was thankful as Dean waited until the pain ebbed away, leaving behind pure pleasure and a further need to be filled. He pulled on Dean’s arms while scooting his hips down, taking in another inch before Dean began pushing. The feeling of Dean cock was glorious as it was finally buried completely inside Gabriel, the union caused both men to sigh contently. 

Dean leaned his forehead against Gabriel’s, taking a few deep calming breaths before moving his hips, slowly at first, then faster as Gabriel’s loud cries and moans drove him on. Sam looked over as he pounded into Castiel and grinned as he watched Gabriel, loving the look of pure bliss and need etched across his husband’s face. 

Castiel watched Dean, his eyes glued to his husband as he observed from the outside the beast that was Dean. Castiel could only stare as the muscles in Dean’s thighs and shoulders bulged and rippled with each thrust. Dean was beautiful, his skin glistening with sweat, his body tense as a bowstring, so close to snapping. Castiel thought he would be jealous, and somewhere in a dark corner of his mind he was, but the picture of such pleasure painted across Dean’s fair features caused Castiel’s breath to hitch, and suddenly he loved watching Dean this way, in heat, in bliss, in control. 

Time ceased to exist in this room as the four men explored each other thoroughly. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was only drowned out by the lustful cries of pain and pleasure. Sam was having a hard time holding himself back, his hips moving in a blur, his nails digging into Castiel’s flesh, pulling the man against him to meet every thrust. “Touch yourself,” Sam growled into Castiel’s ear, the tone alone making Castiel’s cock twitch.

Without hesitation Castiel gripped his own cock tightly, his fingers stroking and pulling. It didn’t take long before Castiel felt that familiar pull in his groin, his balls tightening as his body tensed up. His climax was painfully pleasurable as he finally reached orgasm, his muscles clenching painfully around Sam, causing him to wince. 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock as Castiel clamped down around him, his nails dug in until they drew blood as Sam tumbled over the edge of utter bliss. He pumped his softening cock into Castiel a few more times, enjoying the tight ring of muscle milking him dry, then he slumped forward to crash into the smaller, trembling man, their bodies falling in a heap on top of the towels Gabriel had so thoughtfully spread out earlier. 

Dean heard rather than saw Castiel’s orgasm, the familiar sound of his husband’s orgasmic cry being drawn out of him by another man was so incredibly hot that Dean moaned out loud in need. He could feel Gabriel’s body tensing up under him, his muscles pulling Dean in deeper with each thrust. Dean reached between their bodies and gripped Gabriel’s neglected erection tightly, his thumb dragging over the slit, smearing pre-cum everywhere as he pumped Gabriel in time with his own thrusts. 

Gabriel could barely breathe as Dean pounded into him mercilessly, his voice a choking cry when Dean’s fingers wrapped around his arousal, causing his stomach to tighten with a sudden buildup of pleasure. “Come Gabe, come for me.” Dean’s desperate yet demanding tone was Gabriel’s undoing as he screamed his orgasm for the world to hear, his hips flying off the bed as rope after thick rope of cum splashed onto Gabriel’s stomach and chest. 

The sight of Gabriel coming, his head thrown back, his jaw slack, his eyes shut tight, and the glistening cum against Gabriel’s smooth skin, all drove Dean insane as his hips moved in a frenzied blur. He could feel Gabriel’s muscles clench around him, holding him in a vice so tight he could barely think. The heat was intense as the pressure threatened to explode. Dean pulled Gabriel down for one last painful thrust before finally tumbling down the abyss himself, his vision going black for a moment as he emptied himself into Gabriel’s trembling body. 

The sounds of gasping and panting were the only ones that existed in the confines of the room as the couples recovered from their sinfully delicious activities. Castiel kissed Sam on the nose before crawling out from under his long limbs. He knelt by Dean’s collapsed form and leaned down to kiss Dean’s hair. Green eyes peeked out from half lidded eyes and Dean smiled a lazy, tired smile before dragging Castiel down for a peck on the lips. 

Sam crawled around to the other side and leaned down to give his husband a long slow kiss, they could taste each other and the new couple upon their tongues, the mixed flavour was pleasantly arousing. Dean looked over and blinked in surprise as Sam seemed ready to go again, and laughed as he rolled off Gabriel, giving the taller man full access to his husband. 

“Going for round two?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel replied around Sam’s lips. “You newbies can watch and learn-”

“Then you can join,” Sam’s husky voice finished for Gabriel before cutting him off with his lips once more. 

Dean looked at Castiel, and the two shared a knowing look before sitting back to enjoy the show.


	3. The Surprise

When Dean and Castiel finally piled into the Impala the sky was a tinted blue. Castiel looked at his husband and chuckled as he reached over to run his thumb over a particularly large hickie on Dean’s neck. Dean caught his fingers and brought them to his lips, ghosting little kisses along Castiel’s knuckles. 

“That was...mind blowing,” Castiel whispered. 

“Tell me about it,” Dean replied mid-kiss, then continued to run his lips along the back of Castiel’s hand. “You were amazing…”

“So were you.” Dean glanced up and noted the love in Castiel’s eyes, but there was a spark there, something he’d never seen before behind those crystal blue orbs. 

“I take it, you’d do this again?”

“Yes...I think I would,” Castiel’s voice was soft but laced with excitement. “But not for a bit, I don’t think my poor bottom can take another beating like that for a while.”

Dean laughed, the sound rich and rumbling. They leaned in and knocked foreheads before touching their lips together gently, the kiss was tender, their passion spent. Dean patted Castiel’s knee affectionately before sticking the key into Baby’s ignition, grinning as he pulled into the empty street.

The next few weeks Dean spent pampering Castiel, he remembered learning that aftercare was even more important than the playing itself; he wanted his husband to remember the experience as positively as possible, so that when the next invite came, they’d both be ready to jump on it. 

They increased their visits on the website, having nightly conversations with random couples and putting on a little webcam show once in a while just to spice things up. Their sex life revved up exponentially, so much so that sometimes Dean wondered just where Castiel had been hiding all this sexual energy before. 

Castiel was a lot more open in participation, even initiating some of the interactions online, however every night he would keep an eye out for any handles that reminded him of the gorgeous couple they’d met that night. Sadly, every night ended in disappointment.

“Are you ready?” Dean’s voice called out from the hallway.

“Yeah, just about,” Castiel shouted back as he checked the list of couples online once more before shutting off his laptop. He stopped in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom and gave himself one last look, satisfied with his sky-blue button up shirt, black jeans and blazer, before running out to meet Dean by the front door. 

“Looking good,” Dean whistled as he watched his husband pull on his shoes. He himself was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, topped with his favourite brown leather jacket. It was Friday night, or Date night, as Dean recently dubbed it. He was taking Castiel out for a nice greasy burger then a night of drinking and grinding on the dance floor; it was one of those things they both enjoyed before they got married, but never made time for once life and responsibilities settled in. 

Castiel gave Dean a shy smile before ducking out of the front door, even after all these years Dean’s compliments still put a faint blush on his cheeks. Their apartment was located on the outskirts of downtown, the two walked hand in hand down the street, enjoying the cool November air. 

“So, still no luck?” Dean asked.

“Sadly,” Castiel replied dejectedly. “We should have asked them for their handle.”

“Yeah, we should have asked a lot of things,” Dean snorted and gave his husband’s hand a squeeze. 

“I still can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Good, so I’m not the only perv getting off on the ghost of a memory then.”

“No one said anything about getting off to it!”

“C’mon Cas, it’s ME you’re talking to.”

“Exactly! Why would I lie about this?”

“Because sometimes you can be such a chick about these things?”

“Fuck you...you...you assbutt!”

“Like I said, even your insults are girly.” 

Castiel glared at Dean and punched him in the shoulder, the taller man only laughed as he threw an arm around his partner, hugging him tightly as they continued their walk to the diner just around the corner. 

A waitress greeted them with a big toothy smile as the couple pushed open the door and got out of the cold, Castiel stomped his feet a few times and blew warm air between his fingers. “It’s definitely getting cold. Evening, Jo”

“Hey Cas, and tell me about it,” Jo replied with a groan as she grabbed two menus and led the men to their booth. “The usual, or do you actually want to read the menu this time?” She waved the two laminated sheets in front of the duo and gave them a crooked smile.

“Ah you know me,” Dean smacked his lips. 

“Bacon cheese burger with a side of pie, got it, and you Cas?”

“I’ll have the same, sans pie,” Castiel looked up and smiled sweetly at their friend and waitress. 

“If you need anything else-”

“-we’ll get it ourselves,” Dean winked as he finished Jo’s sentence for her. The girl laughed and gave Dean’s cheek a playful pinch before walking away to put in their order. 

The diner was a long time establishment that was as much part of the town as it’s landmarks. The owner, Ellen, who was a close family friend, was like a mother to Dean when he lost his parents in a fire, taking the boy in and raising him alongside her own daughter Joanna.

Castiel had been welcomed into the family with open arms, the feeling was both warm and alien, especially since his own family had cast him out when he finally had the courage to come out to them. He learned then, that family didn’t end in blood. 

It didn’t take long for the food to arrive, since it was way too early for the diner’s clientele to be out and about. Jo put the plates down, then shoved Dean to the side and slid into the booth, her hand snaking out to steal a fry from Castiel’s plate.

“You’re all dressed up,” she said to Castiel, her eyes giving him the once over before waggling her eyebrows with approval.

“We’re going dancing,” Castiel smiled into his burger.

“With Deano here? Cas, lemme tell you, that weird thing he does with his hips? That’s not dancing.”

“What the actual fuck Jo?” Dean said indignantly before moaning around a mouthful of burger. 

“What it’s true!” Jo replied indignantly, sliding out from the booth as new customers entered the cozy diner. She turned around and gave Cas a wink before offering a friendly greeting to the newcomers. 

“That bitch,” Dean huffed and finished the last of his burger before picking up his fork, a look of pure anticipation written openly across his face as he stared at the large warm slice of apple pie. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the fragrant dessert before sinking his fork into the flaky crust. The first bite was always the most heavenly. 

“Oh, God,” Dean muttered around a mouthful of gooey goodness, the taste of cinnamon and nutmeg mingled with his senses. 

“You look like you’re about to have an orgasm,” Castiel stated matter of factly as he tried to hide his smile behind a napkin.

“Dude, I’m having a mouthgasm right now.”

“Do you and the pie need a room?” Castiel tried to keep a straight face, but failed at the last moment and snorted.

“Don’t tempt me huggy bear.”

Castiel laughed heartily and watched as his husband devoured his pie. Dean paid for the meal before the two walked once more into the cold evening air. The club they’d chosen to go to was a renowned gay club, they had straight nights once or twice a week, but tonight was not one of those nights. The pounding vibrations of the music reached the couple first as they drew nearer to their destination. The line was already around the block, but Dean lead Castiel up to the front and slipped the bouncers an extra large tip, grinning as they pulled the rope back to allow them entrance. 

The music hit them in the face as the two walked through the front door. They were frisked quickly, then Dean checked both their jackets in before leading Castiel into the club. The music enveloped them as they walked up to the bar, their bodies buzzing to the vibrations of the bass. Castiel ordered Dean and himself a few shots each and downed them one after the other, the buzz came on quickly. 

Dean pulled Castiel into the middle of the dance floor and yanked the shorter man into his embrace when he found the perfect spot. The music was loud, the beat dirty, the bass vibrating the air around them and through them. Dean began moving his hips in a small circle against Castiel as he slipped one leg between Castiel’s, locking their hips together. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and began grinding against Dean in time with the next bass drop. He could feel Dean’s hips moving in time with his, their movements fluid and sensual yet raw and needy. Dean’s hands were all over Castiel, fingers fisting blue cotton, nails dragging, palms pressing, slowly Dean melted into the music, his muscles regaining their memory of earlier days. 

The taller man watched his husband’s face through hooded eyes, noting the way his lips caught between his teeth as he swayed to the thumping beat. He loved Castiel’s cheeks, glowing with heat and exertion, loved the way his eyes fluttered close every time Dean’s hips ground into him. Castiel leaned his head back, allowing his mind to simply flow with the music. Dean took the opportunity and lowered his lips to Castiel’s exposed neck, licking and sucking and kissing the taut tanned skin. 

Castiel moaned softly, his brows knitting every time Dean’s teeth grazed his heated flesh. Dean pressed his body impossibly close to Castiel’s, their chests crushed together as their heartbeats melted into one. His fingers dug into Castiel’s tight ass, pulling the smaller man against him even more. Dean growled against his lover’s neck as he tried to devour the very being that was Castiel. 

The music slowed as one song ended and another began, Dean pulled back to stare openly into Castiel’s eyes, his soul bare for his husband to see. Time seemed to have stopped as a long look passed between the duo, a gaze that conveyed their deep love and trust for each other, and their animalistic need as they moved their bodies against each other. The music sped up once more and the moment was shattered as a fresh beat dropped on the dance floor. 

Castiel’s body floated as he allowed himself to be once again possessed by Dean’s hands and presence. Why did we stop doing this? A thought passed through Castiel’s muddled brain as he leaned his forehead against his husband’s, their sweaty skin slipping as they continued to writhe against each other. 

Song after song they danced until Dean couldn’t tell where he ended and Castiel began. Their bodies simply melded into one glorious being, one that took Dean’s breath away. They held onto each other for a long time, existing in their own world, enjoying the other in a way that was both intimate and sexual. 

A pair of hands slipped around Castiel’s waist, pulling the blue-eyed man backwards, breaking the rhythm he’d set with Dean. Dean’s eyes opened wide, a flash of recognition and excitement flashed in his bright green eyes as they met with equally bright ambre orbs. Castiel’s crystal blues mirrored Dean’s stunned gaze as he looked up at the impossibly tall figure that came up behind his husband. 

“Evening Cassie,” Gabriel shouted into Castiel’s ear as he pulled Castiel from Dean’s arms. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel cranked his neck around to shout at Gabriel over the pounding music.

“Shh.” Gabriel gestured with his hand, he couldn’t hear a single word Castiel said, and would rather they didn’t waste their breaths trying to communicate. The look of pure bliss on Castiel’s face had Gabriel stare in awe for a long moment when he first spotted Destiel on the dance floor. When he finally snapped out of it, he dragged Sam away from a young man his husband was making out with and pointed at the unexpected surprise. 

Sam grinned and nodded at his husband before pushing his way through, using his height and build to navigate the throng of writhing bodies with ease. He went up and slipped his arms around Dean’s midriff, leaning down to buried his nose in Dean’s hair, inhaling deeply before pulling Dean back into his chest, separating him from his husband. 

Dean was rendered speechless as he watched Gabriel make off with his husband, he was just about to get angry when he felt strong hands grip his hips and turn him around. Sam smirked down at the smaller man in his arms and mouthed. “Hello Dean.”

Their eyes locked for a moment and the anger melted from Dean’s eyes, replaced by a look of terrified excitement. He turned around and caught Castiel’s eyes, they passed an understanding look between them, then Castiel turned back to face Gabriel, his lips moving. Dean noted the silent approval as he turned back to Sam. He tried to speak, but the music was too loud, instead Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s thick waist and allowed himself to be pulled into the taller man firmly. 

Sam’s hands roamed Dean’s back and ass freely, his lips grazing against Dean’s ear and neck as the two ground into each other shamelessly. Dean could feel Sam’s arousal dig into him, and cursed out loud as his cock twitched in reaction, growing steadily to press against Sam’s thigh. Sam smirked down at Dean, then lowered his lips to capture the shorter man’s mouth in a deep, heated kiss. 

Tongue danced upon tongue as Sam literally took Dean’s breath away. His teeth nipped along Dean’s bottom lip, causing the smaller man to whimper in pained pleasure. The kiss lasted seconds, but Dean’s lips came away bruised and tingly. Sam stared at Dean’s kiss swollen lips for a moment before growling low in the back of his throat, he pulled Dean off the dance floor and led the too willing man down the hall to the bathroom. 

Dean felt himself slammed into the bathroom door as Sam’s lips crushed against his once more, the force of it pushing them both through. Their abrupt arrival made a man jump as he zipped up at the urinal, he turned and gave the couple a dirty look before leaving. Sam did not break the kiss as he picked up Dean and deposited him unceremoniously on the bathroom counter, his fingers slipping under Dean’s thin t-shirt to run along heated skin. Dean gripped Sam’s face in both hands as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing and pushing, his breaths coming in ragged as they mingled with Sam’s. 

The room began to spin as Dean fought the need for oxygen, unwilling to break away from those sweet lips currently pressed against him. When they did pull back for air, both Sam and Dean could barely see straight, their chests heaving, their fingers trembling as they traced along each other’s arms and shoulders. 

“Good to see you again,” Sam gasped between breaths, a big smile plastered on his face.

“You too,” Dean managed a breathless reply. “We’ve been trying to f-find you-” His voice hitched as he jumped in surprise on the counter, his cock straining against his pants and the strong fingers pressed against it. 

“Oh really?” Sam smirked as his began massaging Dean’s erection through his jeans, enjoying the little hisses issued from Dean’s lips.

“Y-Yeah, couldn’t f-find your handle…” Dean’s hips bucked.

“It’s Sabriel,” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear, his lips brushing against the lobe. Slowly Sam popped the button on Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. With his lips pressing sporadically along Dean’s jaw and neck Sam slipped a hand down the front of Dean’s pants and boxers. His fingers wiggled down until they came in contact with coarse curls. 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as he subconsciously jerked his hips up, silently begging Sam to go further, faster. When Sam’s long fingers finally wrapped around Dean’s throbbing need the smaller man cried out in surprise and relief. He dragged his gaze up to meet Sam’s, and moaned at the glint of mischief in Sam’s eyes. 

With ever slow movements Sam began moving his fingers up and down along Dean’s shaft, his palm warm and dry until Dean began leaking pre-cum. Sam latched his lips against Dean’s neck as he dragged his thumb over the leaking slit before moving his digits back down, coating Dean’s cock with his own fluid. Before long Dean’s cock and Sam’s fingers were slick, he tightened his grip then, enjoying the feeling of Dean’s muscles tensing, his fingers digging into Sam’s shoulder and arm. 

Dean cried out as he threw his head back, his spine rigid, his breath coming in laboured and ragged as his hips jerked upwards, his cock fucking into Sam’s palm, urging him to move faster. Sam teased Dean just a while longer, noting the frustrated moans and whimpers, then began stroking Dean’s arousal faster and harder. He yanked and pumped, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot below the ridge with each pull as he worked Dean into a frenzy. 

Spots danced behind Dean’s eyes as he gripped Sam’s shoulders, his nails digging into his flesh through the cotton shirt. He could feel his legs shake as Sam’s fingers worked magic along his raging need. The buildup of pressure came all too soon, but Dean welcomed it as his body began tensing, ready to spill over into bliss. 

Bliss never came, only Sam’s vice grip on the base of his cock as he brought Dean’s focus back on his face. The shorter man moved one hand to grip Sam’s wrist, begging him to start moving again. “F-Fuck, please...Sam...n-need to…”

“Need to what Dean?”

“...Need to c-come…”

“What if I don’t want you to come?” Sam’s grip grew tighter.

“...Why...what, son of a bitch…” Dean whimpered pathetically, his groin was aching from the sheer need to come, the pressure building up painfully. 

“Say please Sam, please allow me to come,” Sam murmured against Dean’s ear. “If you say it real sweet, I might even let you.”

“T-That’s a bitch move, S-Sammy,” Dean managed a half menacing glare as he shifted his hips, trying to do anything to lessen the pressure. 

“Wrong Dean,” Sam growled and brought his free hand to rub against the sensitive head, his other hand still clamped down around the base of Dean’s hard on in a vice grip. 

“J-Jesus…!” Dean’s hips bucked violently, his knuckles turning white as his fingers gripped Sam even tighter, his vision coming and going as blindingly painful waves of pleasure washed over him. 

“I want to hear those words, Dean.” Sam’s fingers gripped Dean’s shaft and began pumping rapidly. 

“P-Please Sam, please a-allow me to come!” 

The release was sudden and painful. Dean screamed, his back arched painfully as his hips flew off the counter. Rope after thick rope of sticky release poured over Sam’s fingers to splash on the inside of Dean’s pants and his stomach. His green eyes grew dull behind hooded lids, his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he fought to keep his eyes open, the intense orgasm leaving him paralysed. 

Sam brought his fingers to Dean’s lips and chuckled as Dean tentatively suck his tongue out to taste himself. He scrunched up his nose and gave Sam a pleading look. Sam laughed and turned on the tap to wash his hands. Dean was still limp from his post orgasmic bliss, so Sam grabbed some paper towels and cleaned Dean up as well as he could, before helping the man back on his feet and buttoning up his pants. 

“Well, that was some hello.” Dean smirked at Sam and adjusted his pants.

“Figured I start it with a bang.” Sam winked. 

“Uh huh, right, you know that doesn't actually count as a bang right?” Dean replied with a snort.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Maybe, let’s go find our husbands and find out.” Dean’s eyes fell on the bulge between Sam’s legs and groaned. “But maybe we should take care of that first…”

“Oh this?” Sam looked down and palmed his erection through his pants. “I like delayed gratification.” He winked before pushing out of the bathroom. 

Gabriel hooked his chin onto Castiel’s shoulder as he pressed his chest into the taller man’s back. Castiel leaned his head against Gabriel, their cheeks touching as they swayed to the music. Gabriel allowed his hands to roam, his fingers massaging firm flesh as he shifted his hold from Castiel’s hips to his ass. 

Castiel had long given up trying to find Dean in the sea of people, trusting that Dean was in good hands as he last saw Sam pull his husband into a tight embrace. He had been unsure about Gabriel at first, but the smaller man’s presence brought back vivid memories of their adventurous night together, and just like that Castiel’s doubts melted away. 

Swiftly Castiel turned around until he was facing Gabriel, their eyes met and for a moment as ambers held crystal blues. The corner of Gabriel’s lip pulled into a pleasing smirk, and Castiel couldn’t help but lean in to plant a kiss on those plump petals. The kiss evolved into a long, sloppy make out session as the two men reminisced their first night together by rediscovering each other’s taste. 

Castiel threaded his leg between Gabriel’s and began a sensual grind against the shorter man, his thigh rubbing into Gabriel’s rapidly hardening cock. Gabriel grinned when he felt Castiel’s cock mirror his own, pressing hotly against Gabriel’s hip. The two men groaned into each other’s hot flesh as their lips pecked and their teeth nipped. Their hips seemed to have developed minds of their own as they moved to the beat, the friction deliciously arousing yet terribly frustrating. 

Castiel moved a hand between their bodies and gripped Gabriel’s erection through his pants, surprise showing on both their faces at the taller man’s boldness. Shock turned into barely contained lust as Gabriel shut his eyes and began thrusting his hips, his incredibly hard cock seeking as much friction as possible.

They stayed this way for an eternity, their hands touching, stroking, groping, their hips swaying, their bodies twisting and turning in time with the music and each other. The few looks they did pass was unmistakingly animalistic and needy, their eyes lust filled and wanting. 

Just as Gabriel was about to drag Castiel off the dance floor, he saw Sam’s tall, imposing form push his way through the crowd, with Dean following closely behind, towards them. He swallowed when he saw the undisguised hungry look on Sam’s face, and hoped and prayed that tonight was going to lead somewhere unexpectedly amazing.

Sam beckoned everyone to follow him as they pushed their way off the crowded dance floor, Gabriel and Castiel shivering as the cool air hit their sweat covered bodies. When they were further away from the speakers and didn’t need to yell until their throats were bloody and raw, Sam turned and gave Gabriel a quick kiss before straightening out. 

“Want to get out of here?” Sam’s voice was thick with arousal and need.

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled when he noticed Dean’s gaze mirroring Sam’s. He stepped up to the couple in front of him and gave Sam a long kiss, the only consent he needed to give before the four of them piled out of the club.


	4. The Sleepover

The four talked little as they walked down the empty street heading towards Dean and Castiel’s apartment. Gabriel and Sam lived in the suburbs and none of them wanted to wait for the taxi nor the drive before they could get their hands on each other. Castiel’s hand shook as he unlocked the front door that led into the spacious lobby, he glanced over his shoulder and gave Dean a nervous smile. 

Now that the alcohol and the adrenalin were wearing off, Castiel suddenly started having second thoughts about bringing these near strangers home. What if their neighbours saw them, then heard the noises? No one was so dumb that they couldn’t put two and two together. Although in the back of Castiel’s head he knew they would respect his wishes if he simply wanted to stop, a small part of him didn’t want to. 

When the elevator pinged it’s arrival, the four men piled in, and managed to keep their hands to themselves until the door closed. Dean barely had time to push the button to their floor before Sam had him pinned to the wall, his lips searching and claiming Dean’s in a heated kiss. Castiel watched silently, and as his arousal increased, his doubts vanished. He glanced over at Gabriel, a shy little smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Gabriel took Castiel’s hand and brought his fingers to his lips, kissing the digits softly while ambers locked on blues. 

“Sorry, Sammy can be...impatient,” Gabriel said between kisses. They heard Sam snort from the corner of the elevator. 

The elevator pinged once more, announcing their destination. Sam reluctantly pulled away from Dean, the two trying but failing to look semi composed as they followed Castiel and Gabriel out into the hallway. No one touched, no one held hands or even appeared remotely intimate as they navigated through public space, it was as if an unspoken rule was established that the four of them would respect each other in public areas, even if they would invade their personal spaces in a heartbeat. 

Once again it was Castiel at the door as he fumbled with his key, anticipation instead of nervousness making his hands shake. Finally the door opened and they all poured into the small foyer at once, elbows touching as they stole bashful glances at each other. 

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Dean said cheerfully as he shed his leather jacket and kicked off his shoes. Castiel grabbed the discarded garment and hung it up on a peg before taking off his own shoes as well. 

“Don’t throw your stuff around Dean,” he chided. 

“Yes dad,” Dean replied playfully as he led their guests into the living room. 

Gabriel and Sam draped their coats on the back of the couch as they took in the cosy living space. The living room was not huge, in the center of the room was a leather couch, adjacent to it a loveseat. A flatscreen TV was mounted on the far wall, a low glass table set between the TV and the couch. 

The dining area was just off to the left, where a four seater dining set was situated, beyond that was the small galley kitchen. Judging by the lived in state of the counters either Dean or Castiel, or both, really enjoyed cooking. 

“Would you two like something to drink?” Castiel asked politely, slipping into the good host mode automatically.

“Um, water would be good,” Gabriel replied. Was there maybe just a shred of nervousness in his voice as well? 

“For you too Sam?”

“Yes, please.”

Castiel busied himself with getting glasses and water while Dean sat down in his usual spot on the couch. He beckoned Sam and Gabriel to join him, the couple took a seat on the loveseat, their shoulders touching, their fingers interlaced in Sam’s lap. The three made small talk until Castiel came back with four glasses and a pitcher of water, slices of lemon floating on top. 

“I take you’re the master of the kitchen here?” Gabriel accepted a glass and poured himself some water, pointing at the lemons as he spoke.

“Actually cutting lemons is the extent of my kitchen skills, Dean’s the cook,” Castiel replied with a laugh as he handed Sam a glass, then Dean, before pouring one for himself.

“Really?” Sam looked at Dean with new eyes. “Would have never guessed.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a great nester,” Dean replied indignantly, though still smiling. “And I cook a mean burger.” 

“Maybe you’ll have to show us one day.” 

“Maybe.”

It was one thing to show up at a sex club, all charged up and ready to get down and dirty. Even at a normal club the vibe was completely different, more raw and sexual. Here, in Castiel and Dean’s living room, the four men danced around the true objective of Gabriel and Sam’s visit, talking about this and that, while trying hard not to give away too much of their personal lives. After all they were fuck buddies, not life long friends. 

Castiel gripped his glass tightly, the living room felt warmer than usual and he was having a hard time focusing on the topic of discussion. Dean seemed more relaxed, but even he was showing telltale signs of unease, his fingers stroking the stubble of his chin and his laughter just a tad forced. 

“Hey, Cassie.” Castiel blinked. “Are you still with us?” Gabriel’s teasing tone cut through Castiel’s thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah, sorry.”

“Cassie?” Dean wrinkled his nose at the nickname, not sure if he liked it.

“Seems fitting,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“I don’t know, sounds a bit too girly for my taste,” Sam followed up, his voice almost serious.

“Sammy can be a little girl’s name,” Dean snorted.

“Oh I’ll show you who’s the little girl here,” Sam growled darkly before getting up. He loomed over Dean as he straightened to full height, forcing Dean to lean back on the couch as they locked eyes.

Dean swallowed, and suddenly, as if a magical spell was cast on them, the tension broke, replaced by deliciously sinful desires. Sam leaned down until he was face to face with Dean, their noses touching. He darted in, capturing Dean’s lower lip between his teeth, nipping and pulling gently before sealing their lips once more. 

Sam could hear Castiel’s breathing hitch next to them, feel his heated gaze upon them. With his lips still glued to Dean’s Sam reached over to run a large hand up the inside of Castiel’s thigh, his fingers probing gently at the taut muscle. Higher and higher the hand travelled even as Sam deepened the kiss. Slowly he pulled back and bit his bottom lip as his fingers finally found the growing bulge between Castiel’s legs. 

“Hey little Cassie,” Sam smirked. Dean snorted, and Gabriel burst out laughing. Castiel groaned in embarrassment but couldn’t help cracking a smile. 

“Let’s move this party somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we?” Dean got off the couch and reached out a hand to his husband and the other to Sam. Castiel took it and squeezed Dean’s fingers before reaching for Gabriel. 

Dean led them down the narrow hallway, giving the couple a quick tour of the place before ushering them all into the master bedroom. Gabriel hung back as he closed the door behind him, being the last one to enter, and licked his lips as he watched his husband guide the other couple to their king size bed. Castiel searched and found Gabriel’s gaze, tilting his head as an invitation but Gabriel shook his head slowly; he wanted to watch first and enjoy the view. 

Sam wasted no time as he latched onto Castiel’s lips, his tongue probing, wanting to refresh his memory of that sweet taste. Castiel moaned softly, his lips parting for Sam, allowing him unrestricted access as he took in Sam’s scent. 

Dean swallowed as he watched intently, his eyes glued to those kiss bruised lips as they devoured each other. Slowly, as if scared of disturbing the kissing duo, Dean crawled up the bed behind Castiel, then lowered his lips to his husband’s shoulder as he slipped his arms under Castiel’s shirt and around his waist. He could feel Castiel’s body tensing, then his back relaxing into his chest as he found bare skin to latch onto, his lips sucking, his teeth nipping. 

The room spun as Sam and Dean overwhelmed Castiel with their touch, their lips, their scent and their closeness. He could feel their hands all over his body, fingers probing and questing as the digits dragged out soft mewling moans from Castiel. Dean’s lips travelled along his shoulder even as his fingers pulled his buttons apart, causing the thin shirt to slip off and hang in the crook of his elbows. Sam leaned back and studied Castiel, enjoying the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing became more laboured, before leaning back in to latch onto a perky nipple. 

The sight of Castiel’s flushed cheeks, his desperate moans, and his trembling arms as he gripped Sam’s shoulders made Gabriel weak in the knees. The slender man had found the armchair in the corner of the bedroom, and was now seated comfortably. He watched as Dean mapped out Castiel’s torso with his fingers, watched as Sam dragged out moan after moan of pleasure and pain as he suckled and nipped at Castiel’s nipples. Gabriel knew just how incredibly talented Sam’s mouth was and almost felt sorry for poor Castiel as Sam teased and tormented him. Almost. 

Dean reached up and gripped Castiel’s chin gently, turning his head around until their lips touched. Castiel moaned as he sucked hungrily at Dean, his eyes shut tightly, his brows pinched in a slight frown. He could barely think as Dean’s hot breath overwhelmed his senses, their tongues dancing and twisting. He felt rather than saw Sam’s smirk and shivered as he felt those plump lips travel down his bare chest, going lower and lower. 

Sam pulled Castiel’s hips forward until the smaller man was seated on the edge of the bed, he pushed one hand down until Castiel was leaning back against Dean, firmly resting against his chest. Castiel broke the kiss to look down with hooded eyes, his lashes fanning his cheeks as he struggled to focus on what Sam was doing. 

He was trembling now, both from need and anticipation. Sam kissed his way down the faint treasure trail along Castiel’s stomach, and rested his lips against heated skin as his fingers made light work of Castiel’s button. The sound of Castiel’s zipper being undone echoed, making all four men groan. Sam licked his lips as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Castiel’s pants and boxer briefs and pulled until the material pooled at Castiel’s feet. 

Castiel moaned loudly as his cock sprung free of it’s cotton confines, the shaft pulsing and twitching. Sam held Castiel’s gaze as he slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his fingers snaking around to grip the molten organ tightly. A bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip, Sam leaned down and caught it with the tip of his tongue. Castiel’s hips jerked off the bed as Sam’s fingers caught him in a vice grip, then his hot tongue flicked against the tip of his arousal, making Castiel cry out in need. 

There was just something deliciously evil about watching Castiel become undone, as all three men in the room watched Castiel’s face intently, savouring each flash of pained pleasure, enjoying the rosy tint of his cheeks and the glazed look in his crystal blues. Dean could barely breath as he watched Sam take his husband into his mouth, his tongue dragging along the underside of the shaft each time Sam pulled back. Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the lewd noises coming from his husband’s bent over form, his tongue slurping as the blowjob became sloppy and more frenzied. 

Vaguely Castiel’s foggy mind registered the hardness pressed into the small of his back, registered Dean’s hands roaming his body, his lips leaving behind tiny little love bruises along his shoulders and neck, but mostly Castiel was focused on the hot, velvet mouth wrapped around his cock. Sam’s eyes never left Castiel’s face as he sucked and slurped along the hard shaft in his mouth. He loved watching the look of surprise when his tongue hit that special spot that made Castiel’s eyes pop. 

Sam reached his free hand between Castiel’s spread legs, his fingers followed the trail of saliva until they found the small puckered ring of muscle. Castiel’s hips bucked as Sam’s fingers began massaging the tight ring, using the pooled saliva as lubrication as he gently pushed one finger past the puckered opening. Castiel’s legs spasmed, one hand fisted in Sam’s hair while the other gripped Dean’s knee, his nails digging painfully into Dean’s flesh as his orgasm hit him in the pit of his stomach. He threw back his head to rest against Dean’s shoulder as a guttural groan was ripped from his throat, his hips bucked and jerked as rope after rope of his release shot down Sam’s waiting mouth and throat, his body hung in limbo until finally his body sagged with exhaustion. 

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and laid them both down on the bed. Castiel was still breathing hard, his eyes fluttering shut with each breath. Dean stroked his skin tenderly, his fingers roaming Castiel’s hips and torso until Castiel finally stopped trembling. Sam had taken the opportunity and crawled over to Gabriel, still on his knees, his lips glistening with spit and cum. 

“Hmmm, that’s a good look on you Sammy,” Gabriel purred softly.

“I bet I know what would look even better,” Sam replied slyly. 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Gabriel knew the answer, but he’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy making Sam talk dirty. 

“My lips around your cock.” 

Gabriel groaned, then lifted his hips at Sam. “Well, what are you waiting for then?” 

Sam licked his lips sensually before reaching up and pulling Gabriel’s pants and boxers down. Sam enjoyed doing a lot of things, but nothing trumped giving head. Without hesitation he bend down and took Gabriel in his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as his husband’s scent filled his senses. It was familiar, yet different, with Castiel’s taste still fresh upon his tongue, the flavour wasn’t unpleasant, and was definitely exciting. 

“Touch yourself Sammy,” Gabriel moaned softly, his fingers already threading through Sam’s feather soft locks. 

Sam moaned around Gabriel’s cock as one hand reached down to disappear under the waistband of his jeans, the other unbuttoning and unzipping the stiff denim. Slowly Sam stroked himself, his long fingers rubbing and pulling, tugging and squeezing. He could feel the pre-cum slick around his fingers, leaking so freely it soaked through his briefs, but Sam didn’t care as he reached up with his free hand to wrap around the base of Gabriel’s cock. Both hands stroking now, his head bobbing up and down, it took all of Sam’s concentration to keep his rhythm in sync. He could feel Gabriel’s fingers grip his hair tightly, feel the tension in his husband’s muscular thighs as his hips thrust up gently, pushing his cock just a bit further down Sam’s throat. 

Without warning Gabriel’s hips thrust up painfully, his cock pushing all the way down Sam’s mouth as his release splashed across the back of Sam’s throat. The force of Gabriel’s orgasm, the loud cry of pure ecstasy pushed Sam over as his own orgasm coated his fingers and the inside of his underwear. Dean and Castiel had watched the scene play out before them and swallowed almost in unison, both feeling extremely turned on yet guilty for spying. Dean reminded himself that if they didn’t want to be spied upon, then they wouldn’t both be in his bedroom, the notion turned the guilt into guilty pleasure. 

Sam collapsed against Gabriel, the latter’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a soft audible pop. Gabriel leaned back into the chair, one hand draped across his forehead as he tried to catch his breath, his other stroking Sam’s hair absentmindedly. 

Dean untangled himself from Castiel and padded over to the two limp forms. Gabriel smiled up at Dean lazily, he reached out a hand, and allowed Dean to pull him out of the chair. His legs shook slightly as he left Sam behind on the floor, the taller man was in the process of kicking off his pants and wiping himself clean with his ruined briefs. 

“That looked like fun,” Dean said teasingly as he ran his lips along Gabriel’s jaw.

“Always, like I told you, Sammy’s good with his mouth,” Gabriel replied between tiny moans of pleasure, his fingers digging into Dean’s back as Dean’s lips continued a wet trail down Gabriel’s exposed neck. 

“I’ll have to find out for myself one day,” Dean murmured against Gabriel’s collarbone, his tongue darting out to lick the hollow, making Gabriel shudder. 

“Hey don’t I get a say in this?” Sam’s voice called out as he pushed himself to his feet and pressed against Dean’s back. 

“M-Maybe…” Dean moaned, enjoying the solid wall of muscle that was Sam’s chest pressed so firmly against him.

The three of them moved toward the bed together, Gabriel stumbling as he was pushed backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. They fell on top of each other with a thump, crushing Castiel in the process. Hands and lips and teeth and limbs were everywhere as the four of them simply enjoyed touching and being touched. Lips latched onto bare skin, fingers pulled on unshed clothing until all four of them were intertwined and naked on the bed. 

With great reluctance Dean pulled away from the pile and reached into the nightstand, retrieving a large bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms. The box made both Gabriel and Sam arch their brows in amusement.

“What, never seen Costco sized boxes of condoms before?” 

“That’s enough for multiple fucking orgies!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

“Yeah, well, Cassie here has a pretty big appetite,” Dean huffed.

“Wait you two still use rubber?” Sam asked.

“It makes for easy clean-up,” Dean replied hurriedly. “Are we going to do this or just play twenty questions till my dick goes limp?” 

Castiel snickered before pulling Dean down for a quick kiss. Their lips lingered for a heartbeat, then Castiel pulled away and Sam took his place. Dean threw down the box of condoms as Sam claimed his lips roughly, pushing him back until he was trapped under the large man. He could feel Sam’s arousal stirring, coming back to life to press hotly against Dean’s spread thigh. 

Sam’s lips travelled down Dean’s neck, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses and red nip marks as he reached for the bottle of lube. Quickly he pulled back and squeezed a copious amount of the slippery stuff on his fingers, warming it slightly with his skin, before reaching for Dean’s puckered ring. 

Although they did switch in their lovemaking occasionally, Dean was usually the top, but being under Sam, being made to feel pleasure, being used, it all made Dean feel so dirty and so incredibly hot. He spread his legs wider, pulling his knees up with his hands as he exposed himself to Sam, enjoying the vulnerability of his position. He glanced over at Castiel just as his husband’s tongue darted out to lick at slightly chapped lips, the look in Castiel’s eyes was easy to read; he liked watching Dean take control, but he LOVED watching Dean be taken. 

Sam grinned down at Dean as his fingers massaged slowly, coaxing the tension from Dean until his body relaxed. When he felt Dean was ready Sam pressed one thick finger past the puckered ring, his breath catching as Dean’s heat wrapped around him tightly. His cock twitched in anticipation as he pressed a second finger in, the vice that was Dean’s body making him lightheaded. Dean took deep breaths as he tried to remain relaxed, the fingers invading his body were gentle but incredibly thick. Sam held his hand still, allowing Dean time to adjust before pulling his fingers out slowly, then pushing them back in, spreading the lubricant around and stretching Dean as gently as possible. 

It took a long while, but eventually Dean’s shallow breathing turned into gasps and moans of pleasure as Sam’s fingers moved faster, twisting and scissoring and stretching him wide open. Sam pushed a third finger in, the pressure made Dean keen in need. It no longer hurt, his body now so completely relaxed and open to Sam’s touch. 

The noise that came from Dean made Sam lightheaded. He thrust his fingers a few more times, the digits curving to brush against Dean’s prostate, making Dean cry out and shudder in need. Sam pulled a foil packet out of the gigantic box of condoms and ripped it open with his teeth. Quickly he rolled the thin latex on and wedged himself between Dean’s spread thighs, the head pressed firmly against his opening. 

The ring of muscle gave way and Sam took a deep breath as his cock slid inside Dean effortlessly. The heat and tightness made him curse softly as he forced himself to stay still, allowing Dean ample time to adjust to his girth and length. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt his body open up, accepting all of Sam. 

The two locked eyes for a moment before Sam began moving, his hips thrusting forward slowly at first, then faster as he built the rhythm, his hands moved to grip Dean’s shoulders as he leaned down, his chest pushed against the smaller man. Sam began pulling Dean down while thrusting his hips forward, making the smaller man cry out in pained pleasure each time Sam bottomed out in him. 

A soft cry dragged Sam and Dean out of their own ecstatic bubble, both turning their heads to seek out the source of the noise. Glazed green eyes met hooded blues as Dean gazed upon Castiel’s face, his brows knitted, his lips hung slack as he moaned and whimpered. Gabriel was leaning over Castiel, one hand gripped tightly around Castiel’s throat, the other hanging onto his hips as Gabriel moved with slow deliberate thrusts. 

His amber eyes glinted with flecks of gold as Gabriel took in Castiel’s sprawled form beneath him. He took a risk as he wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s neck and was rewarded with the most lewd mewling noises. Gabriel looked up and watched his husband as he thrust again and again into the pliant body that was Dean, he looked absolutely beautiful as he lost himself in sinful pleasure. 

Gasps and moans and whimpers all melted into one giant breath of ecstasy as the four men gave themselves to each other, their bodies giving and taking. It wasn’t long before the first cry of orgasmic bliss echoed around the room, the sound setting off a chain event as breathless screams and whispered names rolled off tongues and lips. Eventually four exhausted bodies slumped down on the rumpled sheets, arms and legs tangled as each man was bathed in their own afterglow. 

The first to recover was Sam as he pushed himself to his elbows, his eyes drinking in the scene around him. Gabriel was slumped across Castiel, their eyes barely open as they struggled to stay awake. Dean’s chest was still heaving as his breath slowly evened, one hand stroking Castiel’s limp fingers absentmindedly as he smiled lazily up at Sam. 

“God we need to clean up,” Dean ran a finger through the cooling pool of semen on his stomach and wrinkled his nose. 

“Got a towel?” Sam said as he pushed himself off the bed. 

“In the bathroom, the cupboard under the sink,” Dean replied.

Sam found the stack of towels and grabbed a hand towel, quickly he ran it under hot water and wrung the towel dry before returning to the room. Gently he wiped down Dean’s stomach and chest, the smaller man groaned contently when the hot towel soothed his skin. Sam folded the towel then pried a sleeping Gabriel off Castiel, giving both their bodies a quick sponge bath. Neither man stirred much as they sighed and snuggled into the bedding, the heated towel sending them even faster to dream land. 

“I guess we’re staying the night,” Sam said almost apologetically as he watched Gabriel’s chest rise and fall slowly. “I hope that’s...okay.”

“It’s fine,” Dean replied quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping duo. Without another word he pulled Sam into his arms and tucked them in before turning off the bedside lamp.


	5. The Ground Rules

Sam and Gabriel did not stay for breakfast the next morning, instead they bid their farewells bright and early. It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy Dean and Castiel’s company, but something passed between the couple after they all woke up, Sam and Gabriel felt like it would be best if they left the two to sort things through. 

“Thanks for last night,” Sam grinned boyishly as he pulled on his boots. 

“The pleasure was all ours,” Castiel replied warmly. 

“We’ll see you guys around,” Gabriel winked and gave both Dean and Castiel a hug before following his husband out into the hallway. The solid door closed softly behind them.

Dean could tell that something was bothering Castiel, but he didn’t know how to approach the subject, and Castiel didn’t seem keen on talking. They talked little, each lost in their own thoughts as the morning wore on. Dean took the shower first, his mood darkened even more when Castiel refused to join him. He turned on the water and stepped into the tub once it was steaming hot. 

The water relaxed Dean’s tight muscles as it cascaded down his hair, neck and torso, but it did nothing to ease the worrisome thoughts plaguing his mind. Dean had woken up tucked away neatly inside Sam’s embrace, the taller man pulling him closer when Dean stirred. Castiel was waking up inches away from him, his lazy smile froze, then disappeared when his eyes caught Dean’s. 

Castiel had crawled over Gabriel and disappeared into the bathroom, and did not come out again until the three men were up. Sam and Gabriel had sensed the shift in mood, and dressed quickly while making polite small talk. Dean ran his hand through his hair, his good mood evaporating as he watched Castiel busy himself with tidying up the room. 

He couldn’t understand the shift in his husband. He certainly did not complain the night before when Sam and Gabriel both took their turns with him, and he definitely did not complain when he fell asleep with Gabriel snuggled up against his back. They were buzzed when they invited the other couple home, but everyone was definitely sober when the rest of the night happened. 

Dean scrubbed at his skin roughly, taking out his frustrations on the only thing he could think of. He kept on scrubbing until he was raw and clean, before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Castiel opened the door timidly, but paid no attention to Dean as he slipped off his robe and hopped into the shower naked. 

Castiel ran the shower for a long time, enjoying the unlimited supply of hot water at the apartment. Dean made coffee, then poured himself some cereal as he waited for Castiel. It was forty long minutes later when Castiel shuffled into the kitchen, dressed in just a pair of flannel pants. Dean was beside himself with worry, and could keep quiet no longer as he cornered his husband in the kitchen.

“Hey Cas…”

“Hey Dean.”

“How’s it going?”

“It’s...going.” Castiel stole a glance at Dean before turning back to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Is...is something wrong?” Dean’s voice was soft and unsure. 

“It’s…” Castiel started, then stopped, his brows pinching in a deep frown. “I…”

“Just say it Cas,” Dean interrupted impatiently. “You know you can tell me whatever right?”

“I...it...I was just...I got jealous…”

“Jealous…?! Of...of what happened last night?”

“N-No,” Castiel replied softly, feeling stupid for his reasons of jealousy. “I...I didn’t like you snuggling with Sam.”

Dean blinked in surprise. Castiel was jealous because Dean and Sam had shared a tender moment? “For real? That’s it?”

“It’s...I know it’s stupid bu-”

“Oh Cas. It’s not stupid. Not stupid at all,” Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he gathered his husband into his arms. He was glad when Castiel did not push him away.

“I...It’s just that, you looked so good in his arms,” Castiel felt a dam break, his hands shook as he put down his coffee to grip Dean tightly. “You looked so content, you two looked so perfect and suddenly I felt like I could lose you…”

Dean hugged Castiel tightly, his arms gripping Castiel’s waist, pulling the man into him until he could bury his nose in his black unruly hair. He breathed in, filling his senses with Castiel. He couldn’t speak for a moment, the thought of losing Castiel made him nauseous, the fear all too real as his stomach twisted. 

“Cas...babe, I’m not going anywhere,” Dean cooed into Castiel’s hair. “I love you. I love you so so much.”

“I love you too Dean,” Castiel’s voice broke as he clung to his husband, his nose buried in the crook of Dean’s neck. “I love you so much it hurts...I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. If you want we can stop all this…”

“...N-no, that’s not what I mean…” Castiel chewed on his bottom lip as he picked his words carefully. He did not want to stop, he enjoyed watching Dean lose himself in pleasure, he enjoyed having Dean watch him become undone by another. He enjoyed that they could share this extremely sexual moment with each other, while being physically apart. “I...I just think maybe we need to set some boundaries…”

“You’re absolutely right. I guess we never really had this discussion did we,” Dean pulled back to look into Castiel’s eyes. Gently he brushed some hair from his husband’s face, his fingers tracing his cheek, jaw and neck to rest gently on Castiel’s chest. 

“No we didn’t. This whole…thing,” Castiel gestured into the air. “It really forces us to communicate doesn't it…”

“It kinda does. I guess it’s not everyday when you get to sit down with your significant other and talk about what is okay and not okay to do with another man sexually.” Dean cracked a smile before lowering his lips to Castiel’s. 

“Y-Yes,” Castiel replied into the kiss. Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Castiel’s lips. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling his husband down to deepen the kiss. The kiss was tender and unhurried as they shifted in the small kitchen until Dean’s hip hit the counter. Castiel pulled back, his cheeks flushed, his fingers still gripping Dean’s short, brown hair. 

Dean leaned back against the counter and folded Castiel in his arms, enjoying the weight of his husband pressed against his chest. He pressed his lips against Castiel’s temple, his fingers drew little circles along Castiel’s bare back as the two enjoyed each other’s company in silence. 

They stood like that, their breathing in sync, their fingers touching and stroking. The relief Dean felt was massive, and the weight in his chest lifted. He was so afraid of hurting Castiel, so afraid of losing him. He felt responsible that they never talked about boundaries, and was most glad the topic came up before any permanent damage was done. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear. 

“Hmm?”

“I...I have a confession to make,” Dean swallowed.

Castiel looked up, a shred of worry laced with curiosity in his eyes as he searched Dean’s face. “Oh?” He wanted to know what Dean had to say, but at the same time he didn’t. 

“I...last night at the club,” Dean started, then cleared his throat before continuing. “Sam and I...he got me off in the bathroom.” 

“...Oh?” Castiel frowned.

“It...it was a spur of the moment thing, and just kinda happened. I’m really sorry you weren’t made aware. I didn’t mean to betray your trust like that…” Dean trailed off, his cheeks warm with shame and worry.

“So...did he...did you guys…”

“We didn’t do anything else Cas. He gave me a hand job in the men’s room and that was it.”

“Oh,” Castiel felt a fresh pang of jealousy course through his veins, but he was also happy Dean had come clean with what happened. The thought of Sam stroking Dean to orgasm in the men’s room at a dance club was definitely a turn on, if Castiel wasn’t somewhat upset by the fact it happened behind his back, he would almost admit to being aroused by it. 

“Look, it won’t happen again. I won’t do anything you’re not okay with.” Dean’s green eyes shone with immense guilt and silent plea for forgiveness. 

Castiel sighed before laying his head back against Dean’s chest. “Just this once okay? We really do need to lay down some ground rules.” He was just about to say something else when his stomach growled loudly, the sound making both men snicker. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk over breakfast. Want waffles?”

“Hell yeah I want waffles.”

“Good, make some for me while you’re at it okay?”

Castiel laughed and punched Dean in the side before pushing himself out of Dean’s embrace to go find the waffle iron. 

They made breakfast together, Dean ultimately not trusting Castiel’s culinary skills, or a lack of any. Dean broke the eggs and separated the whites, then he handed Castiel the electric beater and told him to whip the whites until stiff peaks formed. Castiel snorted at the word “stiff” and set both men off as they snorted like teenage boys. 

Once the batter was made Dean began cutting up some fresh apples and they split a large ripe banana. Castiel set the table with soft butter and maple syrup, Dean brought out the fruit and a plate piled high with chocolate chip waffles. The two sat down at the rarely used dinner table and gave each other’s hand a squeeze before sitting down to eat. 

“Hnnnng,” Castiel moaned loudly around a mouthful of syrupy waffle. “Nothing beats a freshly made waffle.” 

“Almost nothing,” Dean replied with his mouth full. “Freshly baked pie, now there’s nothing like it.” 

“So…” Castiel started as he chased an apple chunk around the plate with his fork.

“Yeah, right, boundaries.” Dean swallowed, suddenly fearful once more for no real apparent reason. 

“I guess, I just don’t want us to end up doing any...couple things with other people,” Castiel said softly before shoving that damned apple piece in his mouth, having finally speared it with his fork successfully.

“I can dig that. So like...no chickflick moments.” 

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Wait so okay. No snuggling...and…”

“No snuggling really, I feel like that’s just really intimate. I mean there’s flirting and that’s okay, like you know, if you sat in someone’s lap, or vice versa…” Castiel could feel his face warm up with embarrassment. This was definitely not normal breakfast talk. 

“Okay, so anything that leads to sex is cool, anything that leads to a marriage proposal is off the table,” Dean said uncertainly.

“No shit, you want to get married to someone else for a second time?” Castiel feigned hurt on his face. “The first wedding wasn’t a disaster enough?”

Dean laughed, remembering just how exhausted they were on their wedding day and shook his head. “God, never getting married again, seriously.

“Okay, uh...what else?”

Castiel tilted his head and thought about the question for a moment, the pause kept Dean on the edge of his seat. “Ummm I guess, we always need to be honest with each other. I understand that things can happen at the drop of a hat, so I guess we really need to define what kind of a night we’re planning to have.”

“Like if we go out with the intent of just being with each other then we just stick by it? And if we plan to go out and chase tail then if anything happens it’s expected and it’s okay?” Dean reiterated, wanting to be absolutely sure that he understood where the lines were drawn.

“Yes, yes I think that’s exactly what I mean,” Castiel replied, taking another bite of breakfast at the same time.

“I want to add one more thing…”

“Yes Dean?”

“We never stew on anything that bothers us. Not making a scene in public is important, but as soon as we get home we’ll talk about anything that upset us,” Dean’s eyes bore into Castiel’s, making the man squirm. 

“I’m...I’m sorry if I worried you Dean,” Castiel whispered.

“I just didn’t want to hurt you or do anything to lose you.” Dean reached across the table to cover Castiel’s hand with his own. “You’re too important to me, much more important than any of...of...this.” He waved his fork around, the movement supposedly encompassed what “this” was.

Castiel turned his hand around to push his fingers between Dean’s, their palms warm and dry against each other. He could feel the love and trust and fear emanating from his husband, and loved him all the more for it. Dean was laid bare and vulnerable in front of him, something that didn’t happen often since Dean hated “chickflick moments.”

“Thank you Dean, I mean it.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Now, finish your breakfast, we probably need to text Gabriel and Sam to let them know things are good.”

“Why?”

“You couldn’t tell?”

“Tell what?”

“They left because we obviously needed to get our shit straight.”

“Oh...oh shit,” Castiel frowned as realization dawned on him. It was his mood shift and apparently the whole world sensed it. “I...oh man I’ve got some apologizing to do”

“I’m sure you can make it up to them with a blowjob,” Dean teased before letting go of Castiel’s hand to finish his breakfast. 

“...Fuck off Dean.”

“I’d rather you fuck me instead.”

Castiel groaned as he went to fetch his cell phone.


	6. Playing Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super super super sorry for the super late update, school has been insane and I got a surprise visit from mom. Hopefully this was worth the wait!

Hey Gabe? This is Cas.  
11:12 AM via SMS

 _Hi Cassie, what’s shaking?_  
11:20 AM via SMS

Um. I want to apologize for how I acted this morning.  
11:21 AM via SMS

 _You guys worked things out?_  
11:21 AM via SMS

Yeah...we did. Thanks for being so chill and stuff.  
11:22 AM via SMS

 _No worries man. We’ve been there. Sammy still gets jealous sometimes, it’s kinda cute._  
11:23 AM via SMS

 _The make up sex is always fucking amazing too, so yeah. I hope you and Dean…*eyebrow waggle*_  
11:23 AM via SMS

Lol! Nope not yet. Anyway, really sorry again. How can we make it up to you?  
11:25 AM via SMS

 _Um, Sammy wants to go on a double date. The four of us...say over Indian food?_  
11:30 AM via SMS

Dean says it’s a date. Next Friday night?  
11:31 AM via SMS

 _Works for us. There’s that new place, Indian Fusion a couple blocks from your place. How about...say...7pm?_  
11:40 AM via SMS

Sounds good. See you guys Friday.  
11:41 AM via SMS

===

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. Dean, as always, went out of his way to make his husband feel appreciated, showering him with affection whenever he could and even buying Castiel a small box of his favourite chocolates the night before their big date with Gabriel and Sam. 

They refrained from playing with any other couples, both in person and online, as both were still testing out their new boundaries. Whatever they lacked in doing, they made up in talking about it almost endlessly. Dean usually initiated the conversations, talking about what if’s and maybe when’s, these conversations always ended with Castiel panting and squirming and begging for release. 

Dean loved bringing his lover to the brink of insanity with just his words and his lips. He loved the clouded look of lust behind those crystal blues as he whispered the things he wanted to see Castiel do with another man. Castiel’s body would betray him time and time again, no matter how hard he tried to block out those mental images Dean so skillfully placed in his head. 

“Hmm, you like the idea of that Cas?” Dean would whisper while nibbling on Castiel’s ear, his fingers tracing circles under Castiel’s t-shirt. “You like me watching as Sam sucked you off? His tongue wet and slick, his lips gripping your dick so tight it hurts?”

Castiel would whimper as he rutted against his husband, the front of his pants would be damp with need. Dean would continue this line of talk until Castiel begged to be fucked, then Dean would take him, hard and fast and relentless until he became undone. 

When Friday finally arrived around Castiel almost wanted to skip dinner and bring the boys back to their place, his mind running wild with the various scenarios Dean had so cruelly planted there. However he wanted to properly apologize for his behaviour, and as much as Dean had told him that a blowjob would do, Castiel didn’t think it was appropriate. 

So when 6PM rolled around, Castiel was trying in vain to exert control over his unruly mop of hair, while Dean finished his shower and looked for his underwear naked and wet, dripping water all over their bedroom floor. 

Dean and Castiel arrived at the restaurant first. They left their names with the hostess before following her to their table. It was a spacious four seater in the back of the restaurant, with a good view of the front door and privacy from the rest of the patrons. Dean slid into the booth first and shifted to make room for Castiel. 

He noted the slight frown between Castiel’s brows and gripped his husband’s hand tightly, his fingers squeezing. “Nervous?”

“Huh? Oh...a little,” Castiel replied softly. “I...we’ve never gone on a date with anyone before.” 

“It’ll be fine, just like our first date!”

“Dean...our first date was a disaster. Did you forget the part where I chipped your tooth?”

Dean winced. “You...were a very enthusiastic kisser.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave Dean a slight shove. A bell sounded as the front door opened. Castiel looked up and saw a giant push into the restaurant, followed by a much slighter form. “They’re here.”

“Right on time,” Dean said excitedly as he half stood up and waved, a giant smile plastered on his handsome face. He continued to wave until Sam saw them, his grin mirroring Dean’s as he led Gabriel over to the back booth.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted them warmly. Hugs were exchanged before Gabriel slid into the booth on the opposite side, facing Dean. Sam shoved his gigantic form in next to his husband. 

“Hope you guys didn’t wait long.” Gabriel made a face at Sam. “Gigantor here forgot to get gas, we had to fill up before heading out.”

“No no, we just got here not long ago, and you’re not even late.” Castiel smiled at the duo, his earlier nerves forgotten. 

A somewhat awkward silence settled on the four men as they all tried to find something to talk about. Up until this point it had all be lust induced meetings, and very few words were required, since conversation was the last thing on everyone’s mind. Dinner was different, dinner required intelligent conversation, witty remarks and charm, all which the four married men were greatly lacking in practice. 

“So um-”

“I was thinking-” 

Dean and Sam started at the same time, then stopped as they looked at each other, their cheeks rosy with embarrassment. Castiel and Gabriel blinked, then melted into laughter. 

“God we’re so awkward,” Gabriel chuckled as he gripped Sam’s hand on the table.

“It’s been a long time since we had a first date,” Sam continued where Gabriel left off. 

“Us too actually,” Dean couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Yeah, we were actually just saying how this reminded us of our first date,” Castiel joined in.

“What happened?” Asked Gabriel.

“Well I chipped Dean’s front tooth.” Sam snorted water back into the glass he was drinking out of.

“You WHAT?”

“The night was coming to an end,” Dean volunteered. “Cas here didn’t want it to end I guess, so he was all shy and fidgety, and it made me real nervous, since I was trying for a good night kiss you know.

“Then I was like fuck this and went for it, at the same time Cas had the same idea, and his face came at me like a train and his front teeth bumped into mine so hard I saw stars,” Dean continued. “The next thing I knew my lip was bleeding like a mofo, and my front tooth was never the same.” 

“Oh my God,” Gabriel snorted as he tried not to laugh. “Sounds...very passionate.” 

Castiel groaned, and was only too happy when the waitress came by to take their food and drink orders. Small talk became much easier, and Castiel found that he actually quite enjoyed Sam and Gabriel’s company, even outside of the bedroom. Then the wine began to flow, and all four men were finally relaxed enough to share more of their personal lives with each other. 

The food came out just as Gabriel began to complain about hunger. Over naan bread and butter chicken Dean and Castiel learned that Gabriel was actually an illusionist, and quite a popular one at that. Sam was a defense attorney and had some seriously high profile customers. In return Dean shared that he was a car mechanic and Castiel a high school teacher. 

“Teacher you say?” Gabriel cocked a brow as a slow smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas!” Castiel warned menacingly, though the look was anything but scary as he tried to talk around a mouthful of palak paneer. 

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Gabriel chided playfully. 

“...” Castiel glared as he tried to swallow the green goop as quickly as possible. 

“God I’m stuffed,” Sam declared as he dropped his fork on the plate, a happy grin on his face. “So...as I was trying to say earlier. What are your two’s thoughts on...playing separately?”

Castiel stopped chewing, Dean looked wide eyed at Sam. 

“Uh, I take you’ve never thought about it?” Sam sat a little straighter, the look on his face serious. 

“N-No, we’ve never...it does seem interesting though,” Dean said cautiously as he watched Castiel out of the corner of his eyes.

“Does it interest you?” Sam saw the glint in Dean’s eyes and thought to push his luck just a little. “Say...would it be okay if you and I went on a little playdate together?”

Castiel rolled the idea around in his head slowly. His first thought was absolutely not, that was way too damn intimate. But the idea intrigued Castiel, and a growing part of him wanted to try it out. Maybe not right away, but he didn’t mind the idea of Dean going out. 

“Do you...do you want to Dean?” He asked tentatively.

Dean swallowed, “I…” 

Sam looked hopefully from Castiel to Dean, then back to Castiel. Castiel knew that the decision rested with him, and once again mental images of the last time the four of them spent time together flashed behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to focus as all the blood drained somewhere down south. 

“If you want to Dean, I think it’ll be okay with me,” Castiel said at last. He could barely hide the blush crawling up his neck as he imagined Dean and Sam together, bodies slick with sweat, grinding and rutting against each other. Why did it turn him on so much, imagining his husband with another?

“I think I’d love to.” Dean tried to keep the excitement at bay, but his voice betrayed just how much this turned him on. 

“Great, it’s a date then. Tomorrow, our place?” Sam didn’t even try to hide the excited quiver from his voice. Gabriel only smirked. 

“I’ll be out of town for a gig, I guess Sam didn’t want to feel lonely.” Sam gave Gabriel a sly look. 

“I’ll pick you up at two?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Dean grinned widely. His hand shook as he gripped Castiel’s fingers tightly under the table. 

===

Two in the afternoon came all too soon as Dean paced, his nerves on end. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled his husband into a tight hug from behind. 

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, a little.” Dean leaned back against Castiel’s firm chest, enjoying the firm grip around his middle. “And are you sure? I don’t need this if you’re not okay with it.”

“I’m fine Dean,” Castiel reassured Dean by nibbling on his ear as he answered. “I really think you’ll enjoy this. Just save a little energy for me later?” 

Dean groaned and turned around in Castiel’s embrace. “God, how are you so wonderful?” He cupped Castiel’s cheeks in his large hands and leaned in for a slow tender kiss. They stayed like this until the phone rang. Dean untangled himself from his husband’s arms and picked up. Sam’s voice floated through the receiver. 

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey Sam, I’ll be right down,” Dean said into the phone. 

“Cool man, say hi to Cas for me?” Came Sam’s distorted voice through the receiver. 

“Will do.” Dean hung up and gathered Castiel into his arms for one last kiss. 

“Sam says hi.”

“I heard. You have fun!” Castiel kissed Dean’s clean shaven cheek before squirming out of his arms. 

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel on the temple before grabbing his leather jacket and pulling on his boots. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

The door closed behind Dean with a soft click. Castiel stared at it for a moment before sinking down into the couch with a stack of papers in his lap. With a soft sigh and a small smile on his lips Castiel got to work, after all those papers weren’t going to grade themselves. 

===

Dean tried to keep the excited little smirk off his face as he followed Sam to his car and slid into the passenger seat. Sam got behind the wheel and waited until they were zooming down the highway before reaching over to stroke Dean’s thigh, large fingers squeezing until Dean let out a soft moan. 

Sam’s fingers travelled up higher, his movements slow, his eyes never leaving the road. Dean squirmed in his seat, suddenly his leather jacket was way too warm and his jeans two sizes too small. He held his breath as Sam’s fingers ghosted across the growing bulge between his legs, his head leaned back against the seat as his hips jerked up, looking for a firmer touch. Sam kept his expression neutral as his hand gripped Dean through the denim, his long fingers stroking and rubbing until Dean hissed and groaned with need. 

The drive to Sam and Gabriel’s house felt like an eternity as Sam teased Dean through his pants with lazy and slow but firm strokes. When they finally pulled into Sam’s driveway Dean was already a panting mess, and he hadn’t even taken off his pants yet. 

“C’mon, I’ll give you the executive tour,” Sam pulled his hand away and parked the car. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he looked at Dean, already half way to wrecked. 

“Only if this executive tour ends with your cock buried deep inside me,” Dean growled, his green eyes flashing with frustrated need. 

Sam laughed, the sound deep and throaty. He took Dean’s hand and led him up the front porch. With nimble fingers Sam opened the front door and ushered Dean into a dim foyer. The two men kicked off their shoes before Sam led Dean through a long narrow hallway that opened into a large living room attached to an open concept kitchen. 

Dean barely saw the room as Sam turned around and crushed his lips to Dean’s, his long arms snaking around Dean’s waist and pulled him to him until they were pressed up flush against each other. Dean felt Sam’s tongue push against his lips and relented eventually, savouring the new yet familiar taste that was Sam in his mouth. 

Sam moaned into the kiss, his tongue lapping and tasting, his teeth nipping and pulling on Dean’s pouty lips. He loved this, loved being away from Gabriel and taking everything his willing partner had to offer for himself. Sam loved his husband like he loved air, but there were times when he just needed to fuck and not worry about the things that came with a relationship. 

“God you taste good,” Sam gasped as he pulled back, his lungs fighting for oxygen. 

“You’re not half bad yourself,” Dean replied equally breathless, his head spun with arousal and need. “That’s one short ass executive tour.” 

Sam snorted and pulled Dean up a flight of stairs and through another dimly lit hallway that opened into the master bedroom. Dean whistled low as he took in the gigantic space. The walls were painted a deep red and the room was lushly decorated with a kingsize bed as the centre piece, pushed up against the far wall. A white leather chair was pushed into a corner, a lamp with the most elaborate shade stood beside it. On the wall directly behind the bed was a large photograph of Sam hugging Gabriel from behind, both dressed smartly in tuxedos. The background of the photo was a blur of white, blue and crisp green, as if the picture was taken outside on a sunny day. 

“That’s one impressive photograph,” Dean remarked. 

“This was all Gabriel’s doing,” Sam replied, he looked slightly embarrassed. “That was from our wedding, he loved it so much he had it blown up and framed.”

“That’s actually kind of nice,” Dean said thoughtfully. Maybe Castiel would like something like this on their wall. 

Sam gripped the lapel of Dean’s jacket and pulled the smaller man close, they locked eyes for a moment before Sam leaned down, his lips pressed firmly against Dean’s once more. Dean melted under the heat of the kiss, tilting his head back to push his tongue deeper into Sam’s mouth. Before long it was too hot for Dean to keep his coat on, he struggled with the thick leather, and with Sam’s help, was able to shed the jacket without breaking their kiss. 

In the back of Dean’s mind he thought of Castiel and wondered what he was doing at that very moment, but Sam demanded all of his attention, and when his lips latched onto Dean’s collarbone all thoughts fled. 

Sam picked Dean up as if he weighed nothing, and walked the two of them back until his shins hit the edge of the bed. He all but threw Dean onto the firm mattress and ran his tongue along his bottom lip before biting down, his eyes narrowing. 

“I’m going to wreck you Dean,” he whispered huskily, his hands already working on the buckle of his belt. 

Dean swallowed, unused to being manhandled in such a fashion, but the lack of control and that predatorial tone of Sam’s voice made him shiver with arousal. His eyes flickered between Sam’s face and his fingers as they made easy work of his belt and pants. 

Sam let his pants hang on his hips as he reached behind his neck and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He grinned at Dean, enjoying the look of lust as Dean roamed his firm torso with those liquid green eyes. Sam loved to tease, loved making his lovers writhe with desire and beg for his cock, but Dean spread out like this on his bed made Sam’s vision swim. He wanted Dean, no, he needed Dean, needed to be buried deep inside him. 

When Sam felt like Dean had stared long enough he lowered himself to the bed, one knee on the mattress, then the other. Dean swallowed again and shifted backwards unconsciously. Sam only grinned wider, his eyes locked onto Dean’s as he crawled forward until his body towered on top of his captive. 

“Do you like what you see?” Dean only nodded, his throat suddenly dry. “What, cat got your tongue?”

Dean growled low in the back of his throat as he reared up to give Sam a crushing kiss. Sam moaned and allowed the kiss to linger before pushing Dean back down, he gathered Dean’s wrists in one large hand and held Dean’s arms firmly over his head. 

“Hnmmm, I do like this fire in you Dean,” he murmured against Dean’s neck, his tongue flicking out to taste salty flesh. “God I want you so bad.”

“Then come and take me.” Dean’s voice was husky, tone challenging. 

Sam bit down on Dean’s neck, hard enough to draw a hiss of pain from the man pinned under him. Long arms reached to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant along with a gold foil packet. Sam reared up and looked down at Dean with hooded eyes, without breaking eye contact Sam shoved his pants and boxer briefs down his hips. 

“Get naked Dean.” Sam popped open the lube bottom and poured a generous amount on his now exposed erection. He watched Dean watch him and smirked as he began stroking his cock slowly. 

The slick sound as lube squeezed between Sam’s fingers made Dean blush. He watched the tall man pleasuring himself for a brief moment before obeying what he felt was more a command than request. Dean stripped out of his shirt and pants in record speed, his cock twitched as cool air washed over heated skin, pre-cum was already leaking from the tip. 

Sam rolled the bottle of lube at Dean. “Prepare yourself for me.” Dean grabbed the bottle and popped the cap as he spread his legs. He poured lube onto two fingers and reached around his hip to press the digits against his own puckered hole. Between the car drive and Sam’s teasing Dean was beyond needy, he didn’t want to take things slow, instead pushed two fingers into himself with a tilt of his hips. 

The penetration was painful, but Dean only allowed himself a few heartbeats before moving his fingers. He needed to be filled, needed it like air. His breath came in hitched hisses, but his muscles soon relented to the intrusion; Stinging pain turned to numbing pleasure. Dean pressed a third finger into himself, his eyes never leaving Sam’s fist as he stroked himself, pre-cum now leaking freely from the near purple head. 

“Fuck Dean…”

“Come get me big boy.” 

Sam needed no further urging as he kicked off his pants before wedging himself between Dean’s spread thighs. He grabbed Dean’s wrist and fucked him with his own fingers with a few shallow pumps before yanking Dean’s fingers out of him. 

The sudden loss of fullness made Dean’s back arch in need. He didn’t have long to wait though, for Sam was already rolling on a thin layer of latex before lining up the head of his cock to Dean’s opening. Sam gripped Dean’s hips tightly, fingers digging into firm flesh. He pushed forward and groaned when the head of his cock pushed past the ring of muscle. 

Dean was all tight heat and quivering flesh as Sam forced himself still, allowing Dean time to adjust to his girth. Dean made a needy choking sound and gripped Sam’s forearms, the gesture all the urging Sam needed as he sank the rest of himself deep inside Dean. 

The heat made Sam gasp, Dean wrapped around him like the world’s tightest fitting glove. Dean could barely think, barely remember his own name as he felt Sam stretch and fill him, the man wasn’t just a giant, he was also huge where it counted. The moment passed when Sam began rolling his hips, slowly at first, but his pace picked up when he found Dean’s prostate, the first stroke ripping the most delicious cry of pained pleasure from the green eyed beauty beneath him. 

Dean felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Sam brushed against his prostate over and over, the waves of pleasure was almost painful, overloading every last nerve ending until his whole body tingled with shock. Somewhere along the line Sam had wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s aching erection, using pre-cum as lubricant as he fisted Dean’s cock in time with his own thrusts. 

The pace was brutal, and Dean knew that he’d be walking funny after, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the pressure around his dick and the heat radiating from Sam’s cock buried deep inside him. He was so close, too close, and then he was screaming as ropes of his own release splashed across his stomach and chest. He felt himself clamp down painfully around Sam’s thrusting erection, but the pain only added to the pleasure as he rode out his orgasm in bliss. 

Sam cursed loudly as Dean’s body clenched around him, the pressure and heat so great he could barely move. He continued to stroke Dean’s softening cock, milking every last drop, enjoying the look of uninhibited pleasure etched across Dean’s brows. When Sam finally let go he propped himself over Dean, taking some of his weight with his arms and began thrusting into the pliant body beneath him mercilessly. 

Dean felt himself shoved upwards with each of Sam’s frenzied thrusts, but he could do nothing but hold onto the sheets as Sam rode him into tomorrow. He was floating and falling, tingling and sore and a million other things as he felt his body move on autopilot, sucking Sam deep into him as his hips moved in time with large man’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before Sam’s low growl echoed around the room, followed by hitched breathing and jerky movements as Sam emptied himself into Dean. 

Sam collapsed on top of Dean, their skin slick with sweat and cum as they clung to each other, catching their breaths. Dean groaned when Sam finally rolled away from him, his now soft cock pulled out of Dean with a slurp. They turned to face each other, both spent and satisfied for the time being. 

Dean sucked back slow breaths as he laid there, sprawled out on Sam’s silk sheets, and for the first time he understood why it was just so damn liberating. There was no pretense, no need to make the other person feel...anything other than pleasure. There were no other feelings to consider, because he knew that they both took from this experience exactly what they needed, a nice, rough fuck. 

“I know that look,” Sam’s voice reached him. “It’s why I love doing this.”

“...Yeah, it’s fucking liberating,” Dean agreed softly. 

“It’s like, you get to have your cake, and eat it too.”

“I’d rather it be pie, but yeah.”

Sam laughed, the sound light. He rolled on top of Dean and gave him a long slow kiss, their lips darting, tongue teasing. Dean felt himself wrapped up in the large man on top of him, and his eyes widened in surprise when he felt Sam’s growing arousal poke at his stomach.

“Wow, dude, what about that refractory period?!”

“Refractory period? What’s that?” Sam mocked before closing in for another kiss. 

Dean groaned happily. 

=====

It was well past dinner time by the time Sam dropped Dean off back at the apartment. They hugged their goodbyes, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to themselves, before Dean let himself into the building. 

He knew something was wrong as soon as he let himself into the apartment. There were no lights on, no smell of food, and no sign of Castiel anywhere. Dean shrugged off his coat and draped it across the back of a dining room chair as he poked his head into the kitchen, then down the hallway.

“Cas?” No reply. 

Dean walked down the hall to their bedroom. The door was open, on the bed sat a very motionless Castiel, his blue eyes stared into space. 

“Cas? What the hell dude, I swear I paid the electricity bill last month.”

Blue eyes turned to burn into Dean, the stare felt like ice water pouring down his back.

“Do you know what time it is?” Castiel’s voice was soft, too soft. 

“It’s-” Dean looked up at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 8:45. “Oh shit…”

“Yeah. 6 hours Dean? Really?” That same soft voice, monotonous and devoid of emotion. 

Shit.

“Baby I’m so so sorry,” Dean rushed into the room to kneel by Castiel’s feet. He gripped his husband’s cold hands and tried to look up into his eyes. Castiel looked right through him. 

Castiel pushed himself to his feet and took a shaky breath. “I thought it was just a play date.”

“It was.” Dean could feel the panic rising and tried to swallow it.

“For 6 hours?”

“We...we got carried away, and I lost track of time. I’m really sorry it won’t happen again…”

“Got carried away? That’s so full of shit Dean,” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes, suddenly Dean missed Castiel looking through him. 

“Hey...don’t be like that,” Dean replied softly. “It really was just a play date, nothing more. We just...had a really good time.”

“Oh I bet,” Castiel bit back acidly. 

Dean began to feel angry. Sure, he messed up, he forgot the time, but it wasn’t like Castiel didn’t KNOW what he was up to. If anything Castiel practically pushed him out of the door only earlier that afternoon. 

“You’re not being fair.”

“Fair? How was any of this fair? I was home, waiting. I wasn’t aware that going on a play date meant I’d be completely forgotten?!” Castiel’s voice rose in anger with each word. 

“Well it’s not like you didn’t know what I was doing!” Dean shouted back, his cheeks mirrored Castiel’s, crimson with anger.

“Oh I know exactly what you were doing!”

“You agreed to it!” 

“I didn’t agree to being forgotten!”

Castiel glared at Dean, his chest heaving with each anger fuelled breath. Dean was equally pissed off, his green eyes ablaze with fury. He felt attacked, his good mood from earlier evaporated as he stood there, playing the worst game of staring contest with the most important man in his life. 

Wordlessly Castiel pushed past Dean, their shoulders bumping as he went. He grabbed the first article of clothing he could find, which happened to be Dean’s leather jacket, and swung the large coat around his shoulders before pushing out the front door. 

The door slammed with a loud bang as Dean came to his senses and stormed after Castiel. He blinked into the empty room, his ears still ringing. 

“...Son of a bitch.”


	7. The Silence

Dean ran out of the apartment in nothing but his t-shirt, but by the time he pushed past the front door of the building Castiel was no where to be found. He looked up and down the street, glaring at no one in particular. A mixture of anger and guilt washed over him as he paced around the block, hoping to find Castiel while blowing off steam. 

Dean knew he had screwed things up, that he’d taken a step into the unknown without reassuring Castiel. However it wasn’t a secret where he was, and if Castiel was so worried he could have just called or left a text. After all Dean thought they were long past that whole “I’m afraid you might think I’m clingy” stage of their relationship. 

It took every bit of self control to not scream his frustrations into the chilly night. Dean dragged a cold hand down his face before running his fingers through his hair. The chill was eating through the t-shirt and sinking into his bones as Dean made a second circle around the block, getting weird looks from people wrapped in winter coats and scarves. Eventually Dean gave up trying to find Castiel and went back home, his fingers blue and his heart heavy. 

He picked up the phone and tried calling, but every time Castiel’s phone would only ring once before going to voicemail. Dean thought about leaving an angry message, but decided against it as a sour sting pinched his nose. Dean blinked back tears, and for the first time since they started this journey, he was afraid. 

No. Dean was terrified as his mind played through all the worst case scenarios. The fear of losing Castiel was so real it knocked the breath out of him. Everytime he thought about what he’d do if Castiel decided to leave him, he would choke up and fresh tears would spill down his already tear stained cheeks. 

Dean didn’t know what to do, so he changed the bedsheets, did laundry, showered then crawled into bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of fresh sheets and the scent of Castiel’s favourite fabric softener. Dean looked at the digital clock and sighed, it was half past midnight, and still no sign of his husband. 

Dean tried Castiel’s phone once more, but it went to voicemail straight away. Frustrated, Dean threw his phone across the room and watched with twisted satisfaction as the device hit the wall with a loud crunch. 

When Castiel let himself into the silent apartment at two in the morning Dean was fast asleep, hugging Castiel’s pillow loosely in his arms. Castiel looked down at his husband’s sleeping form and something ached in his ribcage. He still loved Dean so very much, and the neglect felt that much more painful because of it. 

Was it all worth it? Castiel thought to himself as he slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and set himself up on the couch. He pulled the blanket over himself, then after a moment’s hesitation, pulled Dean’s leather jacket over the blanket. The smell of Dean and old leather soothed the ache in Castiel’s chest, before long his breathing became slow and even as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

===

Dean rubbed at the ray of sunshine that managed to escape the curtain to land on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, then bolted into a sitting position as his eyes landed on the empty spot on the bed. Dean frowned, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and heaved himself on his feet. 

The apartment was silent, save for Castiel’s soft breathing. Dean leaned against the wall in the hallway and studied Castiel’s sleeping visage. He traced the outline of Castiel’s jaw with his eyes, watched as Castiel’s eyelashes quivered with the occasional movement behind his closed eyelids. He noticed Castiel’s fingers gripping his jacket like a lifeline, even in sleep. 

Dean loved Castiel. Loved him with every fiber of his being. He brushed shaky fingers across his face and took a deep breath to calm himself. It was a good sign that Castiel was back right? It didn’t matter that he didn’t come to bed, but he still came home, and that was a relief to Dean like water to a man dying of thirst. He watched Castiel for just a moment longer, then padded into the kitchen on silent feet to make their morning brew. 

The smell of fresh coffee roused Castiel from his slumber. For a second he couldn’t understand why his back was sore and his neck ached something fierce. Then the events of the night before rolled in all at once and Castiel groaned. He looked over and noticed a steaming cup of coffee on the living room table, and knew that it would be sweetened with a tablespoon of honey and heavy cream, just the way he liked it. 

Dean was no where in sight as Castiel sat up straight, one hand running through his mop of hair, the other reaching for the tantalizing cup of joe. Castiel wasn’t looking forward to finally speaking to Dean, a part of him was still furious, but another part of him felt slightly guilty. He DID allow Dean to go out on his own, and truth be told they never set a time limit, or any kind of communication bridge incase one needed to reach the other. Castiel simply expected Dean to KNOW what was expected, and maybe that really wasn’t all that fair. 

“Morning.” Came Dean’s voice, deep and soft and slightly husky. 

“Morning Dean,” Castiel replied equally soft. 

“Should drink that coffee while it’s still hot.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Dean walked into the living room and took a seat on the loveseat, close enough that his presence was felt, but not so close to crowd Castiel. They looked at each other and suddenly the gap between them was so much larger than just a coffee table. Castiel looked into his mug and took a large gulp of his coffee, the sweet aroma filled his nostrils, and for a moment he pretended that things were alright. 

But they weren’t, and eventually they both had to face the music. Dean rolled his mug in his hands, he stared into the dark liquid and noted his own reflection. He looked as terrible as he felt, with dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were red and tender, the result of him angrily brushing away tears the night before. 

When their mugs were both empty and neither could stomach the silence anymore deep blue eyes met tired greens. Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it as he tried to find the right words to say.

“You know that I love you right?” Dean cut in, fearful of what Castiel was going to say.

“...Dean…” Castiel whispered. 

“I know I messed up, I know that. But I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you,” Dean continued hurriedly. “Not on purpose anyway…”

“I know that.”

“I don’t have to do this, WE don’t have to do this if it bothers you this much…”

“It’s not the playing that I’m mad about,” Castiel sighed in frustration. “It’s...it worries me how lost you get in all this. It’s like you’ve made this your priority over...over everything else. Over me.”

Castiel’s voice grew so small Dean had to strain to hear him, but the words sat on him heavily. He was getting caught up in all this lifestyle, getting caught up and lost and suddenly Dean felt extremely selfish. He looked at Castiel, tried to catch his eyes but to no avail, it was like Castiel was avoiding him on purpose. 

“Cas,” Dean started, then cleared his throat before continuing. “Can we...can we move past this?”

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t know.” Castiel chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before looking up, his eyes finally meeting Dean’s. “I just...I need some time Dean.” Without another word Castiel pushed himself to his feet and walked into the bathroom. Dean heard the shower come on and sighed before taking both their empty mugs into the kitchen. 

It was another week before Castiel went back to sleeping on the bed. Dean felt his absence dearly, but kept his mouth shut. He wanted Castiel to come to him when he was ready. They went about their days in near silence, only speaking when it was necessary. When the second week of near zero communication went by Dean was beside himself with fear induced insanity. Was this really it? 

It was a bright Saturday morning when Castiel approached Dean with a mug of freshly brewed coffee. Dean had been reading when Castiel approached, and jumped when he felt his husband’s warm hand on his shoulder for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

“Hey,” Castiel said softly, taking a seat next to Dean on the couch as he handed him the mug.

“...Morning Cas,” Dean replied, accepting the mug gratefully.

“I think I’ve had enough time to, well, think.” 

“...Yeah?” 

“I love you so much Dean.” Castiel reached out and gripped Dean’s hand firmly. “I just...I want to be the only thing that matters in your life.” 

“You are.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s fingers like his life depended on it. “You mean so much to me Cas…” Dean’s voice cracked and he took a large gulp of coffee, ignoring the pain as the hot liquid scalded his tongue. 

“I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want things to go back to normal,” Castiel whispered as he inched closer to Dean, his arms slipping around Dean’s torso as he wrapped his husband in a tight embrace. “I love you Dean.” 

Those three little words were Dean’s undoing. Two week’s worth of dammed up fears, frustrations and anger came pouring out of Dean in the form of overflowing tears. He gripped Castiel to him tightly, his coffee spilling as his body shook with wracking sobs. Castiel returned the hug with equal passion as he buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, his lips whispering sweet nothings to his husband even as tears stung the corners of his eyes. 

They clung to each other for an eternity before Dean finally pulled back. His face was blotchy and snot was threatening to pour out of his nose, he had never looked happier in his life. 

“God, get away from me before that snot gets in my hair,” Castiel teased softly. 

“And whose fault is that?” Dean replied indignantly, though his voice was soft. 

“Yours!” They grinned at each other, their eyes conveying things they could never express in words. 

“I...I don’t want us to stop playing Dean,” Castiel’s voice took on a more serious tone. Dean cocked an eyebrow but stayed quiet. “It...I genuinely enjoyed everything we did. I just...maybe no more solo play?”

“Oh so you like to watch.” It was Dean’s turn to tease. “You kinky bastard.”

Castiel shoved Dean playfully before standing up, he reached out to Dean and pulled his husband off the couch in one fluid motion. “Maybe I do.” Castiel turned around and walked towards the bathroom, still hanging onto Dean’s fingers tightly. He ran the shower before turning around and cupping Dean’s cheeks in his hands, pulling the taller man down for a chaste kiss. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as the warmth of Castiel’s lips made him light headed. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed his husband’s touch until the first tiny spark of electricity rolled down his spine. Dean growled as he gripped the back of Castiel’s neck, holding him in place as he captured Castiel’s lips in a hungry kiss. 

The water grew hot, but not as hot as the two men frantically shedding clothes while devouring each other’s lips and tongue. Dean pulled Castiel into the tub and sighed contently as the hot water washed over them. They continued to rain tiny kisses along each other’s shoulders and neck, but mostly they just held onto each other, their hands rediscovering each other’s every curve. 

Dean looked down at his husband, his fingers brushing wet curls from Castiel’s eyes. They were such beautiful eyes, so blue, so clear that they pierced right through him. Dean grabbed the body wash and began lathering Castiel down with a wash cloth. His fingers were gentle, his movements lazy and slow as he covered every inch of Castiel in white foamy bubbles except for his semi-erect cock. 

“I think you missed a spot Dean.”

“No, I just don’t like the taste of soap.” 

Castiel barely registered Dean’s words when his husband dropped to his knees, his pouty lips already wrapped around the head of Castiel’s cock. Dean worked his tongue along the shaft, enjoying the feeling of the organ stiffening in his mouth. He glanced up at Castiel and grinned around a mouthful of cock when Castiel’s eyes glazed over with pleasure. 

Strong fingers dug into smooth thighs as Dean gripped Castiel firmly, pushing him against the cold tiles before moving his lips along the slick shaft. Dean was drunk on Castiel’s taste as he bobbed his head faster and faster, his tongue lapping, his lips gripping Castiel’s cock like a vice. He felt Castiel’s fingers grip his wet hair, the hold only encouraged him to move faster as he moved a hand to massage Castiel’s heavy tesitcles. 

Castiel was breathing heavily, his hips began moving on their own as his grip tightened in Dean’s hair. He looked down at the man kneeling in front of him and couldn’t help but groan in much needed release. It was hard to think, hard to breathe, hard to focus on anything but that hot mouth sucking him in like a vacuum, so wet and slick. His orgasm took him by surprise, and Castiel convulsed almost violently as he exploded down Dean’s waiting throat. 

Dean winced when Castiel’s cock shoved deep down his throat, but he held on, swallowing as quickly as he could while his lips continued to milk Castiel’s softening cock, catching every last drop of his release on his tongue.

“F-Fuck Dean…” Castiel could hardly breath, hardly stand as he held onto Dean while he basked in post orgasmic bliss. “That was amazing…”

“I love you Cas, always.” 

“And I you,” Castiel sighed contently as a slow, sly smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “Now it’s my turn.” 

Then Castiel was pushing Dean back until he was seated in the tub, and wedged himself between Dean’s spread legs before he lowered his lips to Dean’s pulsing arousal. 

===

The play date was set up for the following Saturday. Castiel was the one that messaged Gabriel, asking after Gabriel’s performance out of town, and wanting to find out when he’d be back. Things back home with Dean had become somewhat normal again, the fight, the silence, the time to contemplate all brought the two men closer than ever before. The trust they’d built upon years of loving and caring was strengthened by this ordeal, and Castiel couldn’t wait to taste the forbidden fruit of their hard work once more.

Saturday came sooner than anticipated, and before long it was only an hour before they were supposed to arrive at Sam and Gabriel’s place, and Castiel was beginning to worry when Dean still hadn’t returned from this errand he absolutely had to run that day. 

“Hey Cas.” The front door opened and closed with a click. Castiel came out of the bedroom to find Dean hidden behind a huge rectangular package. 

“What on earth is that?” He asked. 

“It’s a little something for us,” Dean replied shyly. “Want to unwrap it before we go?”

Castiel took the package from Dean and studied it. It looked about 30 inches by 40 inches and felt like a frame under his fingers. With a tilt of his head Castiel ripped into the brown wrapping paper and revealed his favourite picture from their wedding day. Dean beamed at him as he walked over and helped Castiel remove the rest of the wrapping paper. 

In the photograph they were looking into each other’s eyes, their fingers intertwined. Dean’s freckles stood out against his rosy cheeks and Castiel’s hair was actually tamed for once. It was the look they passed each other right before their kiss that sealed their marriage. Castiel glanced at the photo then looked at Dean, his eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“This...this is beautiful Dean,” Castiel choked.

“I thought you’d like it.” 

“Like it? I love it!”

“We’ll have to hang it up when we get home tonight...or tomorrow morning.” Dean grinned slyly at Castiel. 

“Hmm, as much as I love this, I’m hoping we won’t get to hang it until tomorrow morning.” 

Dean groaned as he gathered his husband into his arms. “God, why are you always so wonderful?”

“Because I’m awesome.” 

“That you are, now we better be going.” Dean leaned in and pecked Castiel on the cheek before letting him go. 

“This is going to be so much fun,” Castiel replied darkly as he broke into a slow smile. 

The two grabbed their coats and pulled on their boots before heading down to the waiting Impala. The drive to Gabriel and Sam’s place was made in comfortable silence, with Dean stroking Castiel’s fingers in time to Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background.


	8. The Devil's Threesome

Hey Gabe, can you and Sam do me a favour?  
7:24 PM via SMS

 _Hey blue eyes, anything for you. Sammy says hi btw._  
7:25 PM via SMS

Hi Sam. Dean and I had to work through some stuff, I was a bit of a dick and I want to make it up to him. Can we make this night about him?  
7:25 PM via SMS

 _Oh Cassie, I won’t ask. But we sure can ;). Sam here’s getting restless haha_  
7:30 PM via SMS

Great, thank you guys so much. We’re just getting off the highway, see you in 10!  
7:31 PM via SMS

Castiel tucked his phone back into his coat pocket and caught Dean looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“What’s with that grin on your face?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Uh nothing, Jo just texted me something one of her students wrote in class, it was pretty funny,” Castiel lied and looked out the window. God he was a terrible liar. 

“The hot blond? Man, you’d never guess she was a high school ENGLISH teacher of all things.” Dean noted Castiel’s discomfort but did not push. 

“You must have been one of those boys that macked on his hot teachers back in high school,” Castiel snorted. 

“Maybe, too bad you weren’t my teacher,” Dean smirked.

“....Dude, gross. I’d never sleep with a student.”

“You never had me as a student.”

“Even you Dean.”

“Well Mr.Novak, I’ll do anything, ANYTHING, to get an A,” Dean waggled his eyebrows at Castiel, his voice dropping dangerously low. Castiel swallowed.

“That’s not funny Dean,” he managed to choke out as heat crawled up his cheeks. Maybe, just maybe, he had suddenly imagined Dean bent over his desk at work, papers everywhere, screaming Mr. Novak over and over again. 

Dean looked at Castiel and read the thoughts behind those deep blue eyes. The Impala crunched to a stop in front of Gabriel and Sam’s house and the engine shut off with a soft sigh. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door together, hand in hand. Castiel grinned widely at Dean as he rang the doorbell.

“Excited?” He asked quietly.

“Just a little,” Dean replied.

“It’ll be fun.” There was something in Castiel’s voice that made Dean shiver, but his train of thought was cut off by the front door swinging open. 

Gabriel gave Dean a look that had him hot under the collar before waving the two men into the foyer. Before Dean had time to kick off his shoes Gabriel was already in his personal space, his lips pressed firmly against Dean’s. Castiel bit back a smile and kicked off his own boots. 

“Hnnng, that was quite the welcome,” Dean chewed on Gabriel’s bottom lip, his voice husky. 

“It’s been a while,” Gabriel pulled back with a smirk. Without another word he lead the couple down the hallway that Dean vaguely remembered. Sam was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, one long leg dangled off the couch arm, the other propped up against the glass living room table. When he saw Dean and Castiel appear he jumped off the couch, lips pulled into a large grin, dimples deep. 

“Hey guys.” Sam walked up to Castiel and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then he turned to Dean and repeated Gabriel’s greeting, only more passionate and more forceful. The kiss left Dean’s chest heaving and jeans tight. 

Dean sensed that something was different, but was given no time to dwell on that thought. Sam was already pulling him up stairs, with Castiel following and Gabriel bringing up the rear. When they piled into the master bedroom Castiel arched a brow at the giant photograph hanging behind the bed. 

“So that’s where you got the idea.”

“Uh...yeah,” Dean answered hurriedly, slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh wow so you actually got one made?” Sam asked incredulously.  
“Yeah, I really like the idea of it.” Dean shifted and shrugged off his jacket. 

“Cute,” Gabriel chimed in as he grabbed the leather jacket and hung it up on the clothing tree by the door. 

“I am not cute.” Dean blushed harder and tried to cover it up with a brush of fingers down his flushed cheeks. 

“No, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Sam growled low before pushing Dean back into the bed. 

There was no need for awkward small talk this time, no need to “assess the situation” and “get to know each other better.” It was like the private party all over again, only this time neither Dean nor Castiel were shy and unsure of themselves. They were four consenting, horny as fuck adults that enjoyed each other’s company beyond dinner and wine. 

Sam crawled onto the bed after Dean, wedging himself between Dean’s spread legs as his lips went to work on the green eyed man’s jaw and neck. Dean’s eyes searched for Castiel until they settled on his husband, he was whispering into Gabriel’s ear as Gabriel nibbled on his jaw. Dean frowned and tried to catch Castiel’s eyes, but Sam’s lips and hands were all over him, making it near impossible to focus on anything except to feel. 

A large hand landed on Dean’s inner thigh, thick, long fingers squeezing and trailing along the denim. The friction through the material almost tickled as Sam’s fingers stroked higher and higher until the digits were ghosting over Dean’s ever growing bulge. The smaller man’s hips jerked upwards, looking for a firmer touch. 

The bed dipped, Dean turned to see Gabriel come up behind him, his bare chest pressing firmly against Dean’s back, pulling him into a tight embrace. When did he take off his shirt? Gabriel nuzzled Dean’s neck as his arms slipped around Dean’s waist, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt. Dean turned his head to capture Gabriel’s lips in a heated kiss, his body arching into Gabriel’s touch as the smaller man’s fingers travelled up his chest. 

Sam pulled back and grinned as he watched his husband’s tongue dart into Dean’s mouth, the two of them so caught up in their kiss Dean failed to notice Sam making light work of his button and zipper. Sam slipped large fingers under Dean’s waistband and pulled to reveal Dean’s erect passion. 

The blast of cool air brought Dean back to earth as he ripped himself from Gabriel’s lips to stare at Sam. Their eyes locked for a moment, then without breaking their gaze Sam lowered his lips to Dean’s erection. The tip of his tongue flicked out against the slit, then hot lips wrapped around the head. Dean let out a long, shaky sigh and leaned back against Gabriel. 

Castiel sank into the white leather couch tucked in the corner, he noted the ornate lamp shade and made a mental note to ask about this later. Now he was focused on something a whole lot sexier. He watched Sam’s large frame bend over as he took Dean further into his mouth, watched Gabriel’s skilled tongue and lips work their magic along Dean’s neck and shoulders, watched as Dean’s fingers clutched at the silk sheets as his body tensed each time Sam swallowed him to the hilt. 

The look of undisguised pleasure on Dean’s face made Castiel groan, and slowly he reached trembling fingers down the waistband of his pants to wrap around his own arousal. He shifted in the chair, pushing his hips up to push his pants and boxers down until his cock was free of it’s cotton prison. Castiel’s sigh mirrored Dean’s as his fingers roamed freely along his hard shaft, the skin already slick with pre-cum. 

Castiel was content just to watch, he wanted Dean to fully enjoy this moment as his. He would join later, but right now he wanted to etch this image into his mind, wanted to remembered every last beautiful detail that was his husband in the throes of passion. Castiel could see Sam’s head bobbing up and down, faster by the minute, and noted with fascination the way Dean’s brows pinched together in concentration. His cheeks were flushed with arousal and need, the rosy tint made his freckles stand out against his tanned skin. 

Dean threw his head back against Gabriel’s shoulder, his chest was on fire as Gabriel’s fingers tortured his sensitive nipples. He was torn between thrusting up into Sam’s hot mouth and pushing back against Gabriel, wanting, needing the contact of bare flesh on heated skin. He felt Gabriel’s hands grip his t-shirt, and was only too happy to comply when he pulled it over his head. 

Gabriel’s warm chest was pressed up against him once more, the heat of his skin made Dean shiver. He looked up with hooded eyes and saw Castiel sitting to the side, his long fingers wrapped around his cock, his deep blue eyes locked on Dean. Their eyes met, and for a moment Dean forgot how to breathe. 

Everything happened at once then, Gabriel’s teeth sank into his naked shoulder, his fingers once again flicking and squeezing his nipples. Sam began to hum, the vibrations made Dean’s hips buckle. Then there was Castiel’s intense gaze, and that frown of concentration he always had when he was trying not to climax too soon. It was sensory overload, and Dean finally lost control as his mind went blank. 

Flashing white light was all he saw as he emptied himself into Sam’s waiting mouth with a scream, the sound was guttural and animalistic. Castiel shivered and gripped the bottom of his cock tightly to keep himself from going over the edge with Dean. His breathing was ragged, his pupils dilated with arousal. 

Sam milked Dean’s twitching cock until every last drop was on his tongue, he straightened out slowly, his lips hovering a hair’s breadth away from Dean’s. Green eyes fluttered open lazily as Dean caught his breath, he grinned at Sam before tilting his head forward, the small movement caused Dean’s lips to brush against Sam’s. He tasted bitter sweet with a trace of Dean lingering in his mouth. 

“Are you coming Cassie?” Gabriel’s voice singsonged along Dean’s ear, his hot breath making the man shiver. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m enjoying the view, please show me how you plan to drive Dean wild.”

At his husband’s words Dean pulled back from Sam, his eyes searching Castiel’s face. He saw lust there, and trust, and so much love it made Dean’s heart ache. So this was to be his night, a special night that Castiel planned just for him. Dean swallowed when he felt himself turned around until he was on top of Gabriel. Well damn, if he wasn’t going to thoroughly enjoy himself, and put on a show for Castiel too. 

Gabriel sensed the change in Dean, he was more confident, his movements purposeful. Dean licked his pouty lips until they glistened. Slowly he covered Gabriel’s lips with his, but he did not linger, and moved his lips down along Gabriel’s jaw. Little kisses traced down Gabriel’s neck until Dean’s lips sucked on his collarbone. 

Gabriel choked back a cry as his body arched up, Dean slipped one free arm around Gabriel’s slender waist and pulled the man’s hips up against him, his naked groin rutting against Gabriel’s fabric tent. Shaky fingers gripped Dean’s forearm, pushing until Gabriel was free enough to push his pants down his thighs, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and his cock sprung free against Dean’s stomach. 

Not one to waste time, Dean wrapped long fingers around the base of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel sagged back into the mattress and threw his head back as his hips jerked up involuntarily. Dean fisted Gabriel’s erection mercilessly, his fingers becoming slick as pre-cum dribbled freely from the tip. 

“God you’re so beautiful,” Dean breathed as he sped up his movements, his forearm burning with effort. “Look at me Gabe, I want to see you come.” 

Dean could feel Sam’s fingers pulling off his pants, but he paid him no attention as he milked Gabriel. He could see the man unravel beneath him, see the telltale signs that announced imminent release. Gabriel moaned and gasped, his voice becoming louder with each frenzied stroke. 

“Come for me Gabe, give me that cum,” Dean growled. The sound was Gabriel’s undoing as he spilled white, hot cum over Dean’s fingers. Rope after rope hit him in the stomach as Gabriel shouted out his release. Dean kept stroking, his fingers gentle, until every last drop spilled over his fingers. 

“God Gabriel.” Dean could only blink as he chewed on his bottom lip, drunk on the sight of the gorgeous yet erotic scene playing out beneath him. 

It was only then did Dean feel the stinging sensation of teeth on his ass. He turned around to see Sam kneeling behind him, his face buried between Dean’s cheeks as he nipped and licked around Dean’s opening. Sam was stroking himself lazily, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive tip before gripping the shaft loosely. 

But his tongue. Oh God.

Dean jumped when he felt Sam’s tongue probe at him, the push gentle and questing. He shivered as Sam kissed down until his lips wrapped around his sack, playfully pulling on the skin before moving back up again. When Sam’s tongue finally dipped inside Dean his whole body convulsed, causing his muscles to clamp down. 

The sensation was strange, but Sam’s tongue was so warm, so wet, that it made Dean want it even more. Unconsciously Dean pushed back, needing more of Sam inside him, but before he got what he was looking for Sam pulled away. Suddenly Dean felt empty, and the need to be filled made him groan in frustration. 

Sam came back shortly and handed Gabriel a bottle of lube. The golden eyed man grinned up at Dean, the looking in his eyes unmistakable. He squeezed the cool gel on two fingers and pressed them against his puckered hole. Dean swallowed as he watched, transfixed, as Gabriel slowly worked himself open in front of him. One finger, then two disappeared before Gabriel gave a strangled moan. 

Dean had wanted to help, but Sam was once again behind him, lifting his hips up until Dean was once more on his hands and knees, hovering on top of Gabriel. The coolness of lube made Dean jump, but Sam had a firm grip on his hips, and was soon pushing one thick finger inside him. 

The penetration was uncomfortable at first, and it took a few deep calming breaths and not staring at Gabriel to calm Dean down. When Sam felt Dean’s body relax he inserted a second finger, matching his timing with Gabriel’s so that their fingers pumped in sync. 

Dean could hardly breathe as he watched Gabriel’s fingers disappear in and out of him, feeling Sam’s going in and out at the same time, it was like he was watching from the outside, but involved at the same time. The feeling was queer, it only turned Dean on more. 

When Gabriel inserted a third finger, he was writhing with need, panting for Dean to take him. Dean felt Sam give him a push, then felt strong arms reach around his hips to roll on a condom. When did Sam have time to go get condoms? Dean gave it no more thought as Sam stroked him, the heat of his hand and the lubricant inside the condom making Dean’s cock twitch. Sam had spread more lube on him, then he gripped the head and guided him towards Gabriel’s waiting opening.

Dean hissed as his cock sank into Gabriel’s velvet heat, his walls gripped him like a vice, and he was falling further still until his hips were flush against Gabriel’s ass. They clung to each other like that, Gabriel’s breath coming in hitched as he tried to adjust and Dean’s breath just held as he tried to regain some control. 

The pressure from behind came as a slight shock, Dean had forgotten about Sam until this moment. He panicked slightly as he felt himself pushed forward, his ring of muscle clenched tight. Sam massaged Dean’s hole gently, patiently, until Dean relaxed enough, then he popped through. 

Dean gasped and fell on top of Gabriel, his arms giving out from under him. Sam was every bit as thick and long as Dean remembered, he felt himself stretch open, the pain laced pleasure spreading from his hips to mingle with the tight heat wrapped around his cock. Dean dug his fingers into the sheets, uncaring that he was ripping them as he gasped for air. 

Every once in a while Gabriel would clench up around Dean, the sensation in turn made Dean clench around Sam, which would then cause Dean to cry out in painful bliss. It was torture of the sweetest kind, and Dean was so far gone he could barely remember his own name. Sam set a slow rhythm, his hips pulling back to pull Dean back, then pushing back in again, which pushed Dean back into Gabriel. It took a moment, but eventually Dean caught on, and began moving his hips. 

They timed it just right, when Dean pushed into Gabriel, Sam would pull out until just the head was nestled inside Dean, then Dean would pull back, and impale himself onto Sam. So caught up was Dean in his bliss that he failed to notice when Castiel crawled onto the bed, kneeling above Gabriel’s head. 

“Look at me Dean,” Castiel commanded as he gripped a handful of Dean’s hair, forcing those glazed green eyes to look up at him. Dean could only stare as words failed him. “God...so beautiful…” Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. His hand was clamped tightly around the base of his cock, the shaft was hard, the head almost purple with a near steady stream of pre-cum leaking through. 

Dean knew what Castiel wanted, and without prompting he leaned over to take Castiel between his lips. His husband’s cock was hot and oh so hard, he tasted of salt and musk, a flavour that only belonged to Castiel. 

Dean closed his eyes as he gripped the sheets even tighter, he could feel Gabriel wrapped around him like a sheath, feel Sam’s cock buried deep inside him, he could taste Castiel on his tongue. The room was filled with intoxicating sounds and smells, and Dean knew he wasn’t going to last but strangely did not care. There were no obligations, no need to please, only the need to orgasm, the need to take, because everyone else was taking from him what he took from them. 

Castiel cried out, his fingers digging into Dean’s bare shoulders as his back hunched over, his leg muscles twitching as he emptied himself into Dean’s mouth. The salty taste of his lover made Dean’s breath hitch, and his hips moved faster until he himself tipped over the abyss, his cries muffled by Castiel’s softening member. 

Sam grunted in pained pleasure as Dean’s body suddenly clamped down around him, he pushed himself up against Dean’s back, his eyes meeting his husband’s golden orbs as he thrust into Dean’s pliant body, the force pushing Dean’s softening cock deep into Gabriel. Grey eyes burned into liquid ambers and the two climaxed together, Gabriel’s cum coating Dean’s stomach as Sam released himself into Dean’s heat. 

The four of them slumped down into one giant pile of limbs and sweaty skin, with Castiel stroking Dean’s hair absentmindedly. Eventually Dean crawled out from under Sam and shivered, he pulled Castiel into his arms and gave his husband a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“Hope you enjoyed that Dean.”

“Cas...that was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you.”

“And I you, now I do expect at least one solid dicking tonight, so don’t you go passing out on me now.” 

Gabriel snorted, Sam laughed loud enough to wake the dead. 

The night was still oh so young. 

===

When Dean woke up it was bright out and he was the only one in bed. He looked around him groggily, taking a moment to remember who and where he was. The activities of the night before came rushing back to him, and Dean blushed prettily, his long lashes fanning out against his cheeks as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

God, what a crazy night. 

He winced as he got out of bed, his body sore and thoroughly used. It was going to be a few days before any of them could take a cock again, but the pain was worth the pleasure. Dean hobbled down the stairs in his birthday suit, and spotted Castiel, Gabriel and Sam seated around the large dinner table, all dressed in robes and sipping coffee. 

“God, someone give me one of those,” Dean grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“A robe or some coffee?” Came Gabriel’s teasing reply as he gave Dean’s naked form a very appreciative once over. “Actually, scratch that, no robe for you.” Quickly he got up and poured Dean a steaming mug of coffee and handed it to the grumbling man. 

Dean winced louder as he took a seat at the table. “Fuck, Cas I hope you like blowjobs, because that's all you're getting for the next few days.” 

Castiel cocked a brow at Dean as Sam melted into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Swing. A lot of thanks to everyone that stuck around to see this come to an end. It's probably the most amount of sex I've ever written for one story, but it was always supposed to be a PWP right? Hope you all enjoyed this :)!!


End file.
